Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Genesis
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Humans and Dinosaurs crossover billions of years to fight those who wish humanity harm such as the Deboss army and the Angels. But the Angels and the Dinosaurs are more related then first lead to believe. Now battle lines have been drawn and the 37th sentai Team have risen while not one boy but all five will become a legend. Its about to get wild so stop them if you can!
1. Chapter 1

Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Genesis

ESKK: Hey it's me with this new fic that me, and Mr. Unknow have been working on. It will be awesome. Also just to let you all know another fic might be in the works from Wolfpackersson09 as his first Kamen Rider fic with Love Hina. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Brave Finish,"**

"_Gaburevolver,"_

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

(Start)

Dinosaurs plus humans. Crossing over billions of years to protect the world, History's strongest brave team has now appeared! You'll be surprised when you hear!

(Start day of second Impact)

The polar ice caps had melted as on this day only one child survived ground zero. In the ocean though something else was thawed out as it was apparent of alien origin as it must have been frozen with Adam for billions of years. As it floated it sunk to the bottom of the ocean to prepare for its revival. One thing was for sure Adams first children will once again rise to fight his new children and an alien threat that had wiped out the first inhabitants of this planet.

(Scene break 14 years later Deboss fortress underwater)

A priest like monster walked down the hall and soon arrived in a large room with four faces on a pillars, one of sorrow, one of rage, one of smiles, and one of mischief. He could tell the time was now as he walked to the large room. "At last after billions of years we have reawakened," he said as he summoned up energy. "Now we shall destroy the humans who reside on this planet and take claim to this world," he said before the energy went out of him.

(New York 2 America)

People were running from these monsters that had appeared out of nowhere. As they ran these creatures caused chaos and began destroying all in their path.

(Berlin-2 Germany)

The same creatures were also attacking this city as well as it was becoming evident this could be a worldwide take over.

(Canada)

A Canadian city was being attacked as the same creatures had appeared as people were running and screaming for their lives.

(Great Britain)

Great Britain was also being attacked as it was now positive to many government officials they were being invaded by an alien force.

(Tokyo-3 Japan)

Japan was getting the full blunt of this force as the organization NERV wasn't designed to fight these creatures. That was when four colored heroes of Blue, Black, Green and Pink arrived fighting these creatures showing that Humanity wasn't going to give up without a fight. These were some of Japans no the world's greatest heroes the Super Sentai and by the looks of it this was the 37th generation of Super Sentai.

(South Sea Island)

As the Island was being attack by the forces of the Deboss, as they attack villages, home, and other places of the island.

As a small group of people were running away with the Deboss forces behind them, out of nowhere, a Teenager no older than 14 year old and took on the Deboss forces as he yelled out, "Rock-Busting Punch!" and knock down a lot of Deboss foot soldiers.

As group of people turn around to see what has happen, a smile came to their faces as they saw their favorite person of the island, "KING!" as everyone started to say and cheer until the boy said, "Everyone, get out of here."

Everyone agrees and listens to the boy as they gather up their stuff and ran off as the boy smile and said, "It's about to get wild… So stop me if you can!"

The boy charge in head first kicking, punching and giving each foot soldier a taste of their own medicine, as he dogged, catch a thrown punch and throw it over his shoulder.

Soon enough the forces were bringing out the big guns as they started to shot at the boy with the explosion happening in front of him, which sent him, flying back.

As the Deboss foot troop were about to be on top of him, a sound of gunfire was hear and the foot soldier were blast and went down.

As the boy saw this, he quickly turn to where the gunfire was hear and he saw a huge bird like creature coming down with a weapon in his hands.

The boy was amazed by the creature as he said, "Who-" he never gotten to finish as the bird creature held out the weapon in his hand which turn out to be a pistol of some sort, and throw it at the boy as he catches it.

Looking to the bird creature, it just says, "Go." The boy check out the weapon a little as he, smile and then he nodded.

The Deboss forces started to come again, as the boy saw this, he raise the weapon in his hand and started to fire at them as he ran to them.

The boy block an attack and blast it duck under a punch that was coming at him as he shot at that one, soon the whole wave of the Deboss force came at him as the boy smile as he did a 360 and fire rapidly at them as he got them all in one shot each, as they went down, they blow up in green to red flames.

As the bird creature saw this it smile as it says, "Well done." Then it snap its finger that echo throughout the island.

It was then something was coming out of the Volcano as it looked like a red robot Tyrannosaurus-Rex. As it rose from the volcano it released a mighty roar as it charged down and destroyed more of the Deboss troops but hit the boy also.

"Are you the bad guy?!" the boy demanded as he got up ready to fight.

"Boy what is your name?" the bird man asked as the boy got up.

"Shinji," Shinji said as he aimed.

"I see you have the potential if you can defeat Gabutyra then you will gain unimaginable power," the bird man said as Shinji smirked.

(Two weeks later)

The bird man watched with amusement as he watched Shinji fight Gabutyra with nothing but a grey gun as Shinji was one stubborn boy.

It was then Shinji was knocked back, by Gabutyra's tail as the bird man looked at him. "You can give up if you want," the blue bird man said making Shinji smirk.

"Don't sweat it I have a plan," Shinji said before climbing up the hill side. Gabutyra saw this and that was when Shinji jumped into its open mouth.

"Did he get devoured?" the bird man asked surprised at this. That was when Gabutyra mouth began to glow. "Wait it's something else," the bird man said before Gabutyra's mouth opened from an explosion as Shinji came out and Gabutyra fell.

"How 'bout that?!" as Shinji yelled out in victory as he did a victory sigh, he said, "I win." Gabutyra gotten up from its defeat and roar out like he was trying to say congrats and accepted Shinji as an equal.

"Never before have I seen a Human bring down Gabutyra," As the bird said with Shinji looking to him he said, "That was Brave, right?" he smile about it as the bird said, "Yea, Very brave." The bird did a small snap but then he took a look at Shinji weapon and said, "That strange."

Shinji gave a look at the bird guy as he keep saying, "If Gabutyra has truly accepted you as a warrior, then you Gaburevolver should shine brightly." As he means Shinji's weapon as looked at it himself, to him he wonders if something was supposed to happen as he said, "What?"

"So I'm not a Kyoryuger?" Shinji said as the bird was about to answer, a wind blow by with a sound of chime as the bird turn its head, he sense a something very danger's was coming.

"I must go," the bird said as he reached out and a large battery came out of GabuTyra's mouth and turned into a small battery.

"What happened to GabuTyra?" Shinji asked as the bird man looked to Shinji before showing him the red battery with a T-Rex in it. Gabutyra began to lower its body like it was going to rest.

"This is the Brave Battery is has Gabutyra's soul see he was once a dinosaur of the ancient past but his race was wiped out," the bird said as Shinji realized something.

"So his battery needs to recharge," Shinji said as he looked to the bird. "I never caught your name bird man," Shinji said as the bird man turned to Shinji.

"I am Torin the wise god," Torin said as he began to fly up before Shinji remembered something.

"Hey wait," Shinji called before he jumped to Torin and the two were teleported.

(Scene break Tokyo-3)

Shinji landed on the ground of what he assumed was a city as he looked around. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around. "Torin where are you?" Shinji asked as he saw he was alone before he figured looking around was his best option.

Shinji soon arrived at a community center with many teenagers walking in or out enjoying themselves as some of them were having ice cold beverages. Shinji shrugged before entering as he saw Teenagers hanging out as he had to admit this was pretty knew for him.

Shinji walked around before he noticed a teenager with a black jacked, skinny jeans with a chain attached to it, and a pair of combat boots, he had blond hair, and blue eyes as he looked American. "Hey second child why don't you honor me with a date," the boy said with his accent suggesting he was from America as the red haired girl was on a table trying to read Kanji showing she wasn't from Japan.

"For the thousandth time Rick-Baka no we may be co-workers but you don't pilot an EVA yet," the second child said as Rick gently grabbed her hand.

"Oh my dear Asuka I can be your knight in shining armor," Rick said as on another table a boy in a green suit was reading a book on Sengoku japan mainly about the Samurai. The green suited boy had brown hair, green eyes and a brief case at his side.

Shinji saw the girl wasn't liking this so he walked over to him and grabbed the black haired boy's hand. "She said she wasn't interested," Shinji said as another boy who seemed unused to the heat stopped working on a robot he was tinkering with. This blue wearing boy had curly black hair and olive eyes. This boy had was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and jean shorts.

"And who might you be this princess knight in shining armor?" Rick asked as he didn't seem impressed with this boy sense some of his cloths were torn which made him look like he came from some island.

"No but this girl doesn't need my protection she can protect herself pretty well," Shinji said before Asuka got the hint and grabbed the boy and flipped him off the table and onto the hard floor.

The boy cringed as he had to admit that hurt. "Ow," he said a she was on the ground.

"Idiot," the green wearing boy said in a British accent as it was apparent he was from Britain.

The blue wearing boy saw things got heated up when this new kid no one had seen before showed up. Rick got up as Asuka looked at Shinji with a look of slight respect and showed she could have handled the situation herself. "Well I didn't need your help but I guess I should say thanks but who are you," Asuka asked as Shinji smiled.

"My name is Shinji but everywhere I go people call me King, you can all call me that too," Shinji said as the four teens looked at him.

"No," they all said as Rick was on his seat again enjoying his milkshake.

That was when the curly haired boy tested out his robot and when he did it started out ok as Shinji wen to check it out. "What's are you working on?" he asked as the boy looked at Shinji.

"A robot that should help with keeping track of data and also work with computers," he said before it began to go haywire. The robot soon blew up surprising Shinji to the floor in a hall they were near.

Shinji soon saw a symbol he remembered seeing on GabuTyra as the Gaburevolver began to glow in his pocket. Shinji took it out and got up and saw the Gaburevolver react to the symbol on the floor. Shinji then presented it to the symbol before he was teleported for the second time that day.

(Scene break Deboss Fortress)

The multi faced priest was thawing out another of his cohorts as three were already thawed out and were enjoying their freedom. It was then that the ice shattered and the Dragon like creatures yellow eyes flashed showing he was awake. "And you are?" the priest asked as the monster of the Deboss legion didn't take kindly to being forgotten as he released thunder from his body.

"You're making me mad! Did you forget!?" he demanded pointing at the priest. "I am Deboss Soldier of Fury, Dogold," Dogold introduced himself sense he hated being forgotten.

"Yes you thawed out perfectly it give me relief. Come let me introduce your comrades," the Multi faced priest said as he motioned to the other monster with armor. "This is the Soldier of Sorrow Aigaron," he said as he stood up and started sending hose worth of tears.

"Oh no! Another terrifying person!" he wept as it seemed he was a crybaby. "I'm all a shiver," Aigaron said as he stopped crying.

That was when the girly pink one introduced herself. "I am the Soldier of Joy Candelira," she said as she seemed to have hearts coming out of her. "A bright smile makes a beautiful face," she said as she seemed to be in a very good mood. "Keep smiling," she advised as it seemed to have an evil sadistic kind of smile.

"And I'm Lakkiero the Spy of Smiles and Canderlira's trusted Lieutenant," Lakkiero said as he seemed to also be in a good mood.

"Our duty is to exterminate the dominant species of this world," the multi face pries said as he began to walk. "But the heart of our great ruler, Master Deboss, is still frozen in slumber," the priest said as that was a problem for them. "Our first goal must be thawing his heart, so he may return," the Priest said as this Leader sounded terrifying.

"Of course Many Face Pries Chaos," the four monsters said as they began to devise a plan.

(Scene break)

Shinji found himself in some kind of temple or shrine as he looked around and noticed a set of Brave Batteries in what looked like a charger of sorts with slots 2-10 empty and slot 1 filled with Brave Batteries. Shinji seemed exited to see this place as he had never seen anything like it.

(Deboss fortress)

"Debo Ice age," Chaos said to a monster that's form spoke of ice. The other monsters seemed exited to see this monster like he was famous for something.

"The famous Ice age," Aigaron said as he walked to Ice age.

"They say you're the legendary Debo monster that caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs," Dogold said as he was impressed.

"Exactly I am Master Deboss greatest creation," Ice age said with pride.

"At last out battle shall begin anew," Chaos said with evil intent in mind.

(Scene break Shinji)

Shinji walked over to the Brave Batteries as he had to admit this place was cool. "What is this place?" Shinji asked as he was about to grab a Brave Battery.

"I see you've made it this far Shinji," came a familiar voice to Shinji as he looked and was met with Torin. "This is the Spirit Base, the headquarters of the Kyoryugers," Torin said as Shinji checked out the Spirit Base. "It's in this golden land we assemble the Dino Spirits," Torin said just before the Amber piece around Shinji's neck sparkled catching Torins attention.

Shinji looked at the only piece of his past as this was the second time it had glowed for him. "It glowed again," Shinji said as he looked at it.

"Is that a Memento?" Torin asked as Shinji looked at Torin.

"Heck no it's a souvenir of my past," Shinji said before he looked at it. "The Island people said I just washed up on shore and had no memories of my past the only thing I had to me was my name and the cloths off my back," Shinji said as that was very true.

"It seems you and the Dinosaurs are bound by fate," Torin said in his words of wisdom but something didn't add up to Torin. "But why won't Gabutyra accept you?" Torin asked as that was a mystery.

Shinji cross his arms and thought the same thing until a wind came by Torin, as he sense an disturbance from the distant he turn his head and said, "Not good! Gabutyra is headed into battle."

Shinji look to Torin as he asked, "Why is Gabutyra going to fight, I thought when the brave battery is remove, he can't fight." Torin nodded and said, "He must have lost himself in anger at the return of those who destroy his race, but without his brave battery, his powerless against them."

As Shinji gave a look he said, "I see. That's why…" Shinji ran to the spot where he came in at as Torin said, "Where are you going?"

Shinji jump onto the spot as he turn around and said, "I'm going to beat the crap outta of those guys, until his batteries are charge up!" Shinji gave a wink as Torin had a grin on his face he said, "You may be far too brave." As he snaps his fingers, he throws Shinji a new jacket that was bright red with a yellow inlay.

As Shinji looked at the jacket, he smile and nodded for the new jacket as he quickly took off his old one and place on the new then said, "I'll be a Kyoryuger before I get back Torin, don't wait up on me." As Shinji said as he shot at the spot he stood and vanishes.

Torin smile and said, "You just maybe Shinji, you just maybe."

(Battle field)

AS the force of the Deboss march through the tokyo-3, they blasted, shot and fire at the build and people around as they try to get away from Deboss force.

Soon enough ice age came around as he saw the building from the distant, he swung his arms back then slam them together as he made a wave of ice freezing over almost everything.

The foots soldiers of the Deboss started to bunch together as they started to glow, they fuse together as they grow huge, as tall as sky scrapers as a creature with three sets of mouth as two on each hand like limbs and where the head is.

The aura of fear escape the people as it glow blue, it went off like a mist blowing in the wind to somewhere.

As from the distant, Gabutyra came marching and roaring about, running over the foot soldiers down below. Gabutyra keep going to the first gigantic creature as he ram his head into it, but he wasn't strong enough as he was bash back and harder.

As ice age came around from a build, it looked up to the fight and said, "A voltasaur? A lone dinosaur stands no chance against me!" Ice age send a beam of ice at Gabutyra and frost him as he drop down with no strength to break the ice and.

As the ice Deboss laugh at Gabutyra, it soon died down as a light shine near him, as he turn he saw Shinji standing in place with his new red jacket on and his weapon in hand over his shoulder.

As the ice age piff as the Shinji, he said, "A human? Have you gone insane, little man?" as the foot soldier charge at Shinji, he just smile and said, "No I'm very sane, and I'm going to show you how tough human really are!"

Soon enough Shinji charge head first and fire off his weapon at the incoming troops, as he knocks some of them down. As he charged at one, he jump in the air and gave it a spin kick, follow by a blast. As soon Shinji saw they were about to close in on him, he jumps spinning to his side as he landed on his back and fire at them more.

Ice age Deboss was getting mad as his forces were losing to a Mere human, as he fire a beam of ice at Shinji hoping to kill him right away, Shinji as just getting off the ground as he soon saw the attack coming at him, he try covering himself, until Gabutyra dove in front of him and took the hit.

As Shinji didn't fear the attack but felt the cold, he uncover himself and look in front of him to see Gabutyra protected him as he said, "Gabutyra?"

He growl and grown so much as the ice would let him, like he saying, 'You aren't supposed to risk your life.'

Shinji knew what he was saying as he said, "I figure as much. You knew how scary these guys are, and didn't want me to see me get hurt fighting'em right?"

Gabutyra nodded as he understood Shinji, as he just smile and said, "What a nice guy you are… but you know, you forgot something."

As Gabutyra looked at Shinji to figure out what he mean as Shinji put the gun over his shoulder, he said, "I'm the Kid who beat the crap outta you already!" as Gabutyra eyes widen, the ice started to break apart and he understand what Shinji was meaning.

As Shinji went on he said, "If we're brave together, we'll thaw out that ice age punk, as Partners!" as Gabutyra found his resolve, he lifts up and roar out, shattering the ice around him.

As Shinji was happy to see his friend find the strength to break the ice, Gabutyra look down at him and send a beam of light to his weapon, soon it glow bright and change color and shape.

Shinji looked at his awakened weapon as he was amazed and happy that he was a Kyoryuger now. "Shinji!" came Torins voice suddenly as Shinji looked and caught a set of Red Brave Batteries as he looked at the weapon. "Load those brave batteries. Then you will be able to Kyoryu change," Torin explained as Shinji got the message.

"Alright," Shinji said with a grin as he was ready. Shinji then held his brave battery in front of him as he had a grin on his face. "Brave-In!" Shinji invoked before pressing a button and the picture inside turn into GabuTyra. Shinji then pulled a switch opening the "Mouth," of his Gaburevolver revealing two empty holes as he placed it into the bottom hole.

Shinji then closed the mouth causing the eyes to flash. _"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA!"_ the Revolver invoked as Shinji held his Gaburevolver up.

"Kyoryu Change!" Shinji invoked before spinning the revolving part of his weapon starting an upbeat samba like music to which Shinji danced to confusing the Deboss soldiers. Shinji then stopped dancing with a spin as the music also stopped before aiming his weapon to the air. "FIRE!" Shinji called out before he aimed his weapon at the Deboss forces and pulled the trigger causing an energy version of Gabutyra's head to come out destroying some of those forces. Soon drums began to play as the head came back to Shinji flew around him and then covered him in a red suit based off GabuTyra.

(Deboss Fortress)

"Impossible... a Kyoryuger," Chaos said as he was surprised to see they still existed.

(Tokyo-3)

Shinji looked at his suit as he was amazed at how awesome he looked. "I'm Awesome!" Shinji called pointing at the Deboss armies.

"Go forth, Fanged Hero," Torin called as he knew the team was now complete.

Shinji then make his belt buckle go sideways before opening it to reveal the Brave Batteries that were thrown to him and pulled one out. "Gabutyra, take a bite out of this!" Shinji called as he held the brave battery. "Brave in!" he invoked pressing the button to show a picture of a T-Rex. He then threw it as mid-way there it grew to a large size and then entered GabuTyra's mouth.

_"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA!"_ a voice invoked as yellow fins meant to look like hair appeared atop of GabuTyra's head and its eyes gained black slits in them. Gabutyra roared as it was ready for battle.

"Okay, let's go!" Shinji called before Gabutyra charged in.

"The power of humans and Dinosaurs, together?!" Ice Age asked as he was shocked before the Deboss forces charged.

Shinji jumped into a battle stance before charging in. Gabutyra was handling the large enemy as it was apparent that Gabutyra had the upper hand in this fight. Shinji was fighting his opponents as he kicked one after sliding over a car. Shinji fought them atop a car as he punched and kicked them. Shinji then stood atop the car before he back flipped off it as the monster just couldn't be able to hit him.

Shinji the stuck with kicking them as he was son surrounded but his leg began to glow and Shinji kicked a lot of them with a powered up kick. Meanwhile Gabutyra was fighting the large enemy as he soon hit the beast with his tail. Shinji seeing a chance to hit the large enemy took out a new weapon that's name seem to be transferred to Shinji's head.

"Gaburicalibur!" he called before jumping high into the air and landed upon Gabutyra's head as he roared at the ground troops with boosted energy causing them to be destroyed. Shinji then turned to the big monster as he held the Gaburicalibur. "It's my turn big guy," Shinji said making a, bring it on gesture. Shinji then ran down Gabutyra's tail as he let out a combat roar. He then kicked jump off of Gabutyra's tail and then slashed at the large monster destroying it as he landed on the ground and shouldered his weapon. Shinji then ran as Gabutyra turned around. "Gabutyra, switch up," Shinji called as he and Gabutyra went back to their original opponents.

Shinji was now fighting Ice Age as he was impressed with the Gaburicalibur. "Wow sharp," Shinji said as he saw his weapon cut through his opponent's armor. Ice Age then try to claw at Shinji but he jumped away and avoided the attack. "Strong ain't I," Shinji wise cracked as he was ready for more.

"You'll never defeat me alone," Ice Age yelled as Shinji did an, I can't hear you gesture.

"But I'm not alone, big guy," Shinji as he stopped shouldering his weapon. "Together, we're a real team," Shinji said as he was ready. "And not for round two," Shinji said before laser fire came in as the lasers were colored Green, blue, black, and pink. Shinji turned around confused as he was met with people in similar suits as him but there suits were based off different dinosaurs then his. "Who are you?" Shinji asked as he could tell they were on the same team as him.

"Sorry for the wait," Kyoryu blue said as Shinji was confused just as he dropped his gun as he quickly picked it up.

"Ciao," Kyoryu black greeted as he sounded American.

"Sorry," Kyoryu blue apologized as he sounded a bit Canadian.

Kyoryu green stayed quiet before pink spoke up next. "Hi rookie," she said as Shinji had to admit three of them sounded familiar.

(Deboss fortress)

"Oh dear! Five Kyoryugers!" Candelira's lieutenant said as he was shocked.

"I never been so furious," Dogold said as he was pissed.

(Tokyo-3)

Shinji ran to his team as he was glad they were here. "More guys for my team," Shinji said as he stopped in front of them.

As the blue guy came up he said, "So you're our final team member Torin mentioned?" Shinji didn't really answer blue as he was counting as he said, "1, 2, 3, 4."

Black look to Shinji as he saw he really wasn't paying attention and just walk pass him as he said, "You're a lunatic." The Ice age Deboss was getting piss as he said, "Who are you people?!"

As soon as Shinji hear him he smile as he saw a chance for him and the team to do introduction as he said, "Let's tell him, guys!"

Blue: "Ok."

Black: "Whatever."

Green: "Let's get this over with."

Pink: "I'll play along."

As everyone line up with Shinji in the middle he started out saying, "Hear our roar!"

(Shinji- Red)

As the background change to a Jurassic era look as Shinji cross his arms, swung them around a bit, then took a stands, he said, "The Fanged Hero!"

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

As a pair of teeth seem to bite down in the background appeared a T-rex that quickly turn into Gabutyra, Shinji change stands he said, "Kyoryu Red!"

(Black)

As black pointed his finger out like he was pointing guns swinging them around he said, "The hotshot hero."

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

In the background appeared parasaurolophus that quickly turn into Parasagun as Black change stands he said, "Kyoryu Black!"

(Blue)

As Blue cross his arms then spread them out as he took his stands, he said, "The armored hero!"

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

In the background appeared stegosaurus quickly turns into Stegotchi, blue change his stands and said, "Kyoryu Blue!"

(Green)

As Green swung his arms around like a blade he said, "The Bladed Hero!" then took his he took his stands.

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

In the background appeared a Velociraptor quickly turn into Zakutor, Green took his stands and said, "Kyoryu Green!"

(Pink)

As pink shot out her arms and held them up at her side with her stands as she said with pride in her voice, "The Horned Heroine!"

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

In the background appeared a triceratops quickly turn into Dricera, Pink kick up her leg and back down to her side as she raise her arm above her head with one folded down like she was showing off a little bit she said, "Kyoryu pink!"

(The whole team)

The background change back to normal as everyone was still in there stands when they introduce themselves.

As the whole team got out of there stands, they jump a bit down as they slam there hand to pick up dust then got up to point in the air as they all said, "The strongest and bravest in history!" as they put their arms down, quickly putting it to their chest.

Shinji started to say, "Voltasaur Team-!"

As the back ground change again with a volcano that started to erupt, the whole team took a final stands as they said together, "KYORYUGER!"

AS things went back to normal the Deboss was piss off as the Kyoryuger team were assemble, it raise its claw as it says, "Curse you!" swung his arms down then point at the team he said, "Get them!" and stood the troop started to charge at the Kyoryuger

As the members of Kyoryuger started to stretch out a bit or losing up there joints, Shinji started to say as well throwing his fist, "It's about to get wild... so stop us if you can!" as he throw up a hand like a taunt.

As everyone heard what Shinji said, they seem to enjoy that part and went with it as they all went at the Deboss forces.

*Insert Vamola! Kyoryuger

The Sentai began battling the Deboss forces as Kyoryu black was shooting at them. "One, and two," he began with two shots firing at his opponents. "Three," he continued before he went for his belt buckle. He then made it go sideways and pulled out a Brave Battery. "Are we done yet?" he asked as he pulled out the battery. He then opened the "mouth," of his Gaburevolver before inserting the Battery into the top hole and then closing it.

_"CHOMPACHOMP! PARASAGUN! PARASAGUN!"_ the revolver invoked before Kyoryu blue held up his weapon and spun the revolver.

"Now the finish!" he called before jumping up into the air and began shooting.

_"VAMOLA! MUCHO!"_ the Gaburevolver invoked as Kyoryu black fired at his opponents destroying them.

"Do this and that, fold here," Kyoryublue said as he folded up his Gaburicalibur. Kyoryu blue opened the "mouth," of his Gaburevolver then combined his Gaburicalibur with his Gaburevolver to make a Rifle like weapon. "Combine," he said when they combined.

"VAMOLA!" the weapon invoked before Kyoryu took aim.

"Gaburicannon!" Kyoryu blue called out before he began to fire. The monsters got close to the Armored Hero as Kyoryu blue then threw them away from him. But when he was grabbed by one to hard from behind. "Owowowow," he winced before he turned to the one who grabbed him before he released himself from his grip and threw him away from him

Kyoryu blue then pulled a switch that was similar to a shotgun before he took aim. "MUCHO!" the weapon invoked as Kyoryu blue took aim.

"One more!" he called as he charged. "Whoopsie daisy!" he called out as he fired and destroyed a large number of them at once.

Kyoryu green was fighting his own set of Deboss goons as he was only using his Gaburicalibur with trained ease showing he might be someone who regularly practices sword play. "Rending Edge," Kyoryu green invoked as he cut through more of his opponents. Kyoryu green then made his belt buckle go sideways before pulling out a brave battery. He then opened a "mouth," on his Gaburicalibur and put the battering in it.

_"CHOMPACHOMP!" _it invoked before he pulled the shot gun like switch.

"Here I come," he said a she held his sword.

_"VAMOLA!"_ the weapon invoked as the blade began to glow green.

"**VOLTASOUR BRAVE SLASH!"** he invoked as he jumped up into the air and did a spin hitting many of the Deboss goons and destroying them as he landed.

Kyoryu pink made her Gaburicalibur as she began firing at her opponents. "Come and get some you baka-temes!" she yelled as she fired at them. It was then that they came in to keep her from firing but that was there mistake as Kyoryu pink began to kick them to keep them off her. As she kicked them she rolled to the floor and aimed at one behind her. "Bye," she said before shooting the Deboss goon. She then got up and began using kick strikes again. "Here is comes!" she called out before jumping into the air and kicking one as she came back down before jumping up and doing a perfect split in the air and kicking two at once. When she had knocked her opponents away Kyoryu pink separated her two weapons and then spun the revolver.

_"VAMOLA!"_ the Gaburevolver invoked as Kyoryu pink took aim.

"See you," she called before firing.

_"DRRDRRILL!"_ the Gaburevolver invoked as when it hit the opponents as it also destroyed them.

Shinji jump from an attack as it exploded behind him, he landed on the Ice age Deboss as they went down, Shinji made them both roll over, then he throw the Deboss over at the side.

Quickly getting up he went to attack Ice Age as the Deboss block his attempts, but Shinji grab his arms and throw them to its side and got some hits in and a kick that made Shinji land on his back and the Deboss push back somewhat and still standing.

Quickly recovering, Shinji charged at the Ice Age Deboss, as he dogged a hit that he almost ran into, Shinji push it aside and grab the Deboss and drag it across the ground breaking off some of the Ice on it and kicking up some rocks as well.

Shinji let go of him as he still skid across, he stop and quickly turn around, as the Deboss got up, Shinji did a tail wiped kick and send the Deboss packing as it flow in the air with more of its ice breaking off.

Gabutyra was still fighting against the last monster, but the monster was on its last foot, but soon enough Gabutyra came charging in and bit its head and kick up with its tail, spinning around on the monster a few times before letting off as he went flying, the monster went down in a blast with Gabutyra landing picking up bits of concrete of the streets, then roar out in victory.

With Shinji, he jump back from an incoming attack, as he put pulls out his Gaburevolver he said, "Let's see if you can handle double the brave!"

As Shinji pop open the mouth piece of the Gaburevolver, he quickly went to his belt buckle as he made it go sideways and pulled out a Brave Battery, Shinji place it in the top place then close it.

_"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA! GABUTYRA!"_

The Ice age Deboss charge up his power as he said, "I'll never be beaten!" then send two icy whorl wind, Shinji jump back as he said, "Gabutyra! Chomp me like you did on the island!" as he invoked the Gaburevolver.

As Gabutyra chomp down on Shinji, the other who were done with their battle were about to help out Shinji until they saw get eaten by his own partner for pink she said, "Is he crazy?"

As they wonder that they just lost their new teammate, the ice attack came and hit Gabutyra, he seems to be uneffaced by it. The Ice age Deboss was surprise at this, as he looks to Gabutyra, his mouth open up showing Shinji was ok with his Gaburevolver pointed at the Deboss as the thing called out, "VAMOLA! MUCHO!"

Gabutyra had built up energy in his mouth, he fire it to lunch Shinji out fast as he said, **"Voltasaur Brave Finish!" **then fire his shot as it show an energy version of Gabutyra's head Fired out at the Ice age Deboss with his jaws wide open, and the sound of the Gaburevolver invoking, "CHOMP, CHOMPOOM!

The attack hit dead on as Shinji went skidding to the side pass it Shinji cheered as he said, "Alright!" As the Ice age Deboss was cover in the Brave energy that ran all around him like electricity he said, "No way! They are Strong!" then yelled out as he blow up in flames.

-End song-

As the other Kyoryugers saw this, they were surprise that a new guy took out a very strong Deboss Commander as Blue said, "Who is this guy?"

As pink looked at Red and said, "Who indeed?"

(Deboss fortress)

As the Deboss Generals gasp at their fallen comrade, the Many Face Pries Chaos as angry at this as he lifts up his hand and balled it up into a fist as eh shook it in anger. As he said, "Curse you, Kyoryugers!"

(Shinji)

As Shinji was Charest his first victory against the Deboss, he turn to Gabutyra and said, "We did it, Gabutyra!" Gabutyra Roar in excitement, but he soon felt his energy was getting low, as he open its mouth and pop out its Brave Battery, as it came mid-way to Shinji, it shrunk down back to normal as it lands in Shinji hands.

Shinji looked at it, he pop his Gaburevolver, then hit a switch on the side that pop out the Brave battery in the top hole as he grab it, he looked at both batteries as he saw they needed to be recharged which is no big deal for Shinji seeing of how they won their first battle.

As Shinji look up at Gabutyra as the team came together, Shinji said to Gabutyra, "Thank you, Gabutyra!" Gabutyra breath out some steam from the leftover ice he had on him, he soon vanishes back to where he came from.

Shinji turn to the team and said, "Alright, time for Introduction!"

It was then that Kyoryu blue spoke up. "Hold on," Kyoryu blue began before he continued. "Why don't we do this without getting to know each other too well," Kyoryu blue said before he looked to his teammates. "We'll just work together when we fight," Kyoryu blue said as Kyoryu black seemed to agree.

"I agree, personal time is important," Kyoryu black before green spoke up.

"True," Kyoryu green said as he didn't want people in his business but Shinji wouldn't leave his teammate without them putting a face to the suit as Pink only looked to agree with her teammates.

Shinji then took out the bottom battery from his Gaburevolver as the suit came off as the Kyoryugers were shocked to see Shinji. "I'm Shinji but people call me King you guys can call me that, too," Shinji said as he shouldered his Gaburevolver before the Sentai looked at him.

"No way," they said as Shinji only shrugged and began walking away.

"Oh, Ok," Shinji said as he knew his name would catch on like it did back at the island. "Well Nice to meet you Guys," Shinji said not letting their refusal to call him King get to him.

"That guy is completely single-minded," Kyoryu black said as Shinji walked away.

(With Torin)

Torin watched from atop a building as he watched the Sentai interact. "Out Epoch-long wish has finally become reality," Torin said as he watched the Kyoryugers. "The Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger, is born," Torin said before snapping his fingers.

(End of Chapter 1)

ESKK: Hey this is a first sense there are only two Super Sentai and Evangelion crossovers which to me seems stupid sense people won't include any other Sentai team crossover with EVA. Anyway hoped you enjoy it and I get your review favorite and follow this.


	2. Chapter 2

Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Genesis

ESKK: Hey hope you guys weren't waiting too long. Anyway here's chapter 2 of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Genesis so enjoy.

- (Music lyrics)-

Dinosaurs plus humans. Crossing over billions of years to protect the world, History's strongest brave team has now appeared! You'll be surprised when you hear!

Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Genesis!

[Wow woooooow...

Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow...

Wow woooooow...

Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow...]

In front of the community center building, the whole team ran out as Shinji jumps in the air a bit and land back on his feet.

As scene change, the images shows that all the Kyoryugers were fighting the Deboss foot troop as it show Red, Black, Blue, Green, and then Pink.

The scene change again as the group ran in a desert flat land as they ran up to their Zyudenryu Partners as they were waiting for them right there.

[Ore-tachi wa muteki no SUPERSTAR

- (Kyoryu-red)-

Show Shinji running from an explosion in the back

(CHOMP!)

As the scene shows Shinji is alright in the spirit base sitting with a smile on his face and his Gaburevolver in hand, holding it over his shoulders.

As the scene change with kyoryu-red in his stands with a red smoke explosion happen.

[Atsui SPIRITS, FULL zyuden

Mune ga sawagu ze]

- (Kyoryu Black)-

As the guy ran with explosion happen behind him.

(CHOMP!)

Shows that the guy Rick was sitting on a wall with a smile on his face as he blew a kiss to the camera to the female-fans.

Soon the scene changes to kyoryu-black in his stands with a black smoke explosion behind him.

[Densetsu wo norikonase WONDERFUL]

- (Kyoryu Blue)-

Running fast from the explosion that was right behind him

(CHOMP!)

Shows the guy was happy as he was brushing his teeth with a small nodded

The scene change as kyoryu-blue was in his stands with a blue smoke explosion behind him

[BRAVE wo damaraseru Na]

- (Kyoryu Green)-

Even before an explosion happen the guy was running with a Gaburicalibur in his hands.

(CHOMP!)

As it shows the guy he is doing well as he practices his sword style.

The scene changes, as Kyoryu Green in his stands with a green smoke explosion behind him.

[Itsumo CHALLENGER]

- (Kyoryu pink)-

Show the girl running with anger in her eyes as an explosion went off from behind her

(CHOMP!)

As it show the red head girl on-top of some stairs in fancy clothing as she smile with her pink Brave Battery in hand

As the scene changes, as Kyoryu Pink was in her stands, as a pink smoke explosion happen behind her.

[Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai

Doko Ni aru to iu no darou?

Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo

Kokoro no naka wo sagase!]

AS inside the spirit base, Torin throw the Brave beast batteries to the kyoryugers.

As scene changes to Pink firing her Gaburevolver, then Green, Blue, and Black, as Red was shown to be riding a motorbike riding off a ramp to as a fire inferno appeared behind him.

As the scene show the group back in front of the community center building with their Brave batteries in hand.

[ (Yacchaouze!) ]

As the entire group were standing close to each other yelling out the same thing.

[Gaburincho! Meccha mucho!

Areteyaru ze kyou mo]

Show each Member Braving in, Invoking there Gaburevolver then started to dance around until they spin and pointed there Gaburevolver in the air.

[(FIRE!)]

[Ikuze, Kyoryuger!]

Soon it show all the kyoryugers going into their weapon mode as armor appeared on their right arm.

[Buttobasso! Yancha motto!

Acchikocchi kamitsuite

Dare ni mo tomerarenai!]

As each kyoryuger show off their weapon, the scene change to the Dino Zyudenryu each showing off their special attack of what they can do.

[Dare ni mo tomerarenai

Kiite migoto odoroke!]

Soon three of the five Zyudenryu were combining into a snap-together combination to make 'Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin'. As the head piece roar out, and soon started to dance.

[Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA! Kyoryuger]

As it show the team group together again singing the last bits of the song

(Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow)

Each kyoryuger attack one by one with their Gaburicalibur, soon to change each of them inside spirit bade given a sigh with their hand with it ending with Shinji doing a 'V' sigh for victory.

[BRAVE IN!]

As the opening was coming to an end, show the Kyoryuger coming from top of a volcano and throw there Brave batteries as they came into scene to show to the watchers.

(Start Tokyo-3)

It has been nearly a week sense Shinji had arrived in Tokyo-3 and so far he hadn't found a place to sleep at yet. He was used to this kind of heat sense he grew up in a Tropical island so the heat wasn't a problem for him. Currently Shinji was walking around a now deserted city as he had over slept this morning but the city being deserted showed something wasn't right.

Shinji had his Gaburevolver strapped to his right thigh as he stopped at the payphone. "Man where is everyone?" Shinji asked as he wondered if his teammates were hiding also. That was when he turned and saw a blue haired red eyed, girl in a school uniform standing in the street. Shinji was glad there was someone here who can explained to him where everyone had run off too. That was when he saw a flock of birds take flight like something spooked them. When Shinji figured it was probably nothing he turned back to the girl and saw that the girl was gone. "Wait where did she go?" he asked before he felt the ground rumble.

Shinji looked and saw a large creature being fired by VTOLS as Shinji looked on impressed. "Man that's one big ugly monster!" Shinji called as he looked on. "But he's nothing compared to Gaburtyra," Shinji said as he was about to bring out his partner before a Blue Renavolt skidded to a halt in front of him.

The door then opened to reveal a woman with purple hair in a military uniform as she looked at Shinji. "Get in hurry!" she said with urgency to which Shinji shrugged and got in on the passenger side. The woman the drove off just when a VTOL crashed near them. Shinji looked as he had a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the save, whoever you are," Shinji said as the woman smiled.

"Just call me Misato," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then my name is Shinji but people call me King you can call me that also," Shinji said as Misato looked at him.

"And who calls you King by chance," Misato asked as Shinji never was asked that before.

"The island where I grew up I usually defended the village so people just started calling me King and the name stuck," Shinji said as Misato was confused and surprised.

'All these years he was on some island?' Misato wondered sense if that was true how come he didn't try getting off or finding a way to contact a mainland. "How did you end up on the island?" Misato asked as she was curios.

"No clue the island people said I washed up on shore after a storm I had no recollection of my past so I ended up staying on the island sense with no memory I had nowhere to go back too," Shinji said as Misato was shocked.

'He has amnesia,' she thought as she had no idea what missing memory can do when piloting EVA.

"So lady where are we going?" Shinji asked as they drove fast.

"We're going to NERV, see NERV was sanctioned by the UN to fight an alien force called The Angels and right now we are the only one with the technology. So far we have two pilots selected with three others still preparing to receive there EVA's so those other three hasn't been designated as a selected child yet," Misato said as Shinji listened.

"Ok and how come we're heading there?" Shinji asked as Misato sighed.

"You'll find out when we get there," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

"Ok," Shinji said as soon the care came to a hard stop. "Why did we stop weren't we going somewhere?" Shinji asked as Misato with her binoculars looked at the battlefield where the Angel was as the VTOLS flew away.

"Wait are they crazy!" Misato said before she turned to Shinji. "GET DOWN!" she yelled as she covered Shinji and then an explosion hit with the force of a powerful bomb.

The car went flying off to the field next to the roads as the sound of Shinji yelling out like he as enjoying the ride of his life.

(Central Dogma)

Inside of NERV HQ in the seat below three generals were cheering for their victory against the angel when they bomb it, as on the side 4 of NERV selected pilots as Asuka was piss off she was saying, "I can't believe they were doing last minute Diagnostic on my EVA! I could be the one beating the crap out of that angel already!"

"Oh my, is my lovely princess mad?" as Rick said as he put a hand on Asuka shoulder only to get elbow by her as he bent down and grown in pain.

"Don't complain, we don't even have our EVA's yet, and only ones there left are is unit 0 which is in deep freeze, and unit 1 won't move for anyone, ah?" the Canadian kid said.

"Let alone, the first child is injured and can't fight, all we can do is wait and see," as the Britain kid said as he read up on sword style and keep to himself.

As Rick got up from his hit by Asuka she said, "Fine then." Then she mumbles some words that no one could hear or understand.

As the computer tech people were trying to get the video fee back and scan for anything, one the people Named Maya picked up on something as she said, "Blue pattern is active, and the angel is still alive!"

As soon as she said that the video feed was back and true to the word, the angel was still standing as the generals were piss beyond belief, from a higher point, the commander of NERV Gendo Ikari, had just got off the phone and got up to announce.

"From here on in, NERV is taking over this Operation, move to battle station 1," as the Commander said as everyone got to work as Asuka smile and said, "Alright, time to kick some angel tail." As she turn around and about to run, a blonde woman stop her as she said, "I'm afraid that can't work, unit 2 is undergoing maintenance."

Asuka was jaw drop at this and said, "What the hell, Ritsuko? We need an Eva out there and mine is the only one that works." As the now known blonde named Ritsuko, she said, "Nothing I can do, but right now we are bringing in the 3rd child."

As everyone heard the words '3rd child' everyone went, "WHAT?!"

(Shinji and Misato)

As Shinji was on his feet and standing on top of the car that on its side, he was reaching in with his hand and said, "Alley-oop!" as he said pulling out Misato right away as he got her out and throw her on the side as she landed on her butt.

"Hey, can you watch what you were doing. That hurt you know?" as Misato said as she got up and rub her rear end as Shinji said, "Sorry about that." He jump off and landed next to her as eh said, "So what now?"

Misato sighed and said, "Help me get my car back on its wheels." As Shinji smile he gave a thumb up and said, "No problem."

As Shinji face the car as he rub his hand together as he said, "Time to get wild." As he said as he jump over the car as he grab hold on the top-side part of the car, then he drag it down to on all four wheels.

"Wow you're strong," Misato said as she was impressed.

"Eh years of training and protecting the island paid off," Shinji said as stretched. "Now then let's get to this NERV place," Shinji said as Misato got in.

Misato then attempted to start her car but nothing happened. "Crap it won't start," Misato cursed as Shinji wasn't an expert with cars so he wouldn't know how it worked. Misato then popped the hood before she went over to it knowing Shinji had grown up on an island so they probably didn't have cars. As she checked the engine she saw the battery was shot. "Damn I need a new battery and just when I finished paying this thing off," Misato said as Shinji had an idea.

"Hey how about I push it," Shinji said as Misato looked at him.

"Can you handle it?" Misato asked as Shinji smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I got this," Shinji said before going behind the car. Misato entered the car and put it on Neutral before Shinji began to push the car.

As Shinji pushed Misato looked at the speed meter and saw they were going 10 miles per hour. "Wow he is strong," Misato said as she was impressed.

(Later)

The duo had gotten a new battery for the car as they were once again on the road. As they rode Misato had to be sure. "So Shinji you don't remember anything before washing up on your islands shore?" Misato asked as she had to be sure.

Shinji looked at her as he had a smile as if having Amnesia didn't bother him. "Nope the only thing I can remember is my name no surname no nothing," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

'Poor guy he has no past to speak of he doesn't even remember his own family,' Misato said knowing the reuniting of Shinji and his father would be very strained sense the boy had amnesia.

The group soon arrived at the entrance to the Geofront before Misato got on her phone and made a quick phone call to Ritsuko as the transit brought them to the Geofront.

'Hello?' came Ritsuko's voice over Misato's phone as Shinji was amazed at all the machinery.

"Hey Rits it's me I have good news and bad news," Misato said as Ritsuko sighed.

'Just give me the good news first,' Ritsuko said as she hoped nothing had happened.

"Well the good news is I have Shinji with me right now," Misato said as Ritsuko listened.

'And what's the bad news?' the faux blond asked.

"He has amnesia the only thing of his past he can remember is his own name I'll explain more later but just thought you should know well bye," Misato hung up as Ritsuko was no doubt thinking how it would affect synching with EVA.

(Scene break Central Dogma)

As everyone was working on their defensive against the Angel Gendo stood up as Fuyutsuki the sub-commander looked at Gendo knowing what was next. "Fuyutsuki handle things here," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

When Gendo was gone the old teacher spoke. "There first meeting in 10 years after Shinji's disappearance," Fuyutsuki said as it was surprising when Section 2 located Shinji in Tokyo-3.

(With Shinji and Misato)

Shinji and Misato were walking through NERV as it was evident they were lost. Shinji looked at the hall they just passed as he saw they were here before. "Hey Misato we were here already," Shinji said as Misato just looked at him.

"Sorry Shinji I'm still pretty new here so I'm still getting used to the lay out," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

"Well we should ask for directions then, or better yet let me lead," Shinji said as he had never been here before either.

Misato chuckled a bit and said, "Ok then lead the way, if you can." "Yosh!" Shinji said as he took the lead and took a right than a left as Misato follow behind.

Soon after less than a minute of walking, Shinji found a sigh that says 'Elevators' "Ah Ha, I knew I could find them," As Shinji said where Misato looked at it and said, "Son of a gun, he knew where he's going, better than me."

Soon enough they reach the elevators where a Ritsuko was waiting with a cigarette in her mouth as she look up when she hear laughter, she saw a kid wearing… a bazar bright red jacket with something strap to his leg and saw familiar purple hair as she saw her friend Misato, as Misato announce as she saw Ritsuko, "Hey Rits."

"Your late Misato," Ritsuko said as Misato put her hands together and said, "Sorry about that, it took me a while to find Shinji, get him back, then a N2 went off, it's just a bit crazy around here now."

Ritsuko sighed as she took one last puff of her cigarette then look to Shinji as she said, "So this is…" she didn't know what to say as what Misato told her, he didn't know anything, maybe not even his own father.

Shinji just gave a thumb up and said, "I'm Shinji but people call me King, you can call me that also." As he said when he raises a hand for a shake, even on the island he knew of a handshake.

Ritsuko sweat drop at that as she was about to ask Misato about what Shinji said, she spoke up before her and said, "It's a nick name from the people on the island he was on." Ritsuko nodded and took Shinji hand and shacked it as she said, "Nice to meet you, Shinji, but right now we need to get you caught up on what's going on… and who you are."

"Ha? Do know who I am?" as he said as Ritsuko hit a button at the elevator and said, "Somewhat."

On the way down Ritsuko was telling Shinji as much as she knew about him but try to leave stuff about his mother as best she could.

"So… my father works here and he's your boss?" as Shinji asked to understanding what Ritsuko was saying as she nodded and said, "That the short version, but there more to it than that."

"What else could there be?" as Shinji asked more but the elevator stopped as it ding and the doors open as Ritsuko said, "I'll show you. Follow me."

As Shinji shrugs and follow behind as well as Misato, down the halls to a dark room. As they walk in the doors close behind them and it was completely dark… as Shinji said, "Pretty dark in here."

Soon a switch was hit and the light came up with Misato and Ritsuko facing one way, shine was facing the other as he said, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Misato and Ritsuko looked at Shinji with a sweat drop as Misato said, "Hu, Shinji… turn around."

As he turn to her as he saw her looking the other way and said, "Oh right… aHHH!"

As Shinji saw, was a giant purple robot as Ritsuko said, "Well Shinji this is-" "A Giant colossal, suzushii!" As Shinji yelled with Ritsuko palm slap and Misato giggle a bit, Ritsuko started to say, "This is an Evangelion!"

As Shinji smile change to a curtesy look he said, "Oh, why is it called that?" Ritsuko was getting tire of this and said, "That just what we named it, so don't complain."

"So this is what my old man was working on," Shinji said as he knocked his hand against the EVA's armor.

"Correct," came a voice as the viewing room above the EVA came on revealing Gendo Ikari. "It's been a while," Gendo said expecting Shinji to be fearful and doubtful.

"...I'm sorry who are you again?" Shinji asked as inwardly Gendo was surprised.

"I am your father don't you recognize me?" he asked in a cold tone as Shinji looked at him.

"No can't say I've seen you before but of course but I can't remember anything before age five so don't blame me," Shinji said as Gendo looked at Misato.

"Explain," he ordered as Misato nodded.

"Yeah the years he was missing he apparently hit his head causing in total amnesia which only left him with his name," Misato explained as Shinji only smiled.

"Well then I don't know if it should be nice to meet you or nice to see you again," Shinji said as Gendo had one thought.

'This does not abide by the scenario revisions will have to be made,' Gendo thought as he took every consideration in his scenario even the appearance of the Super Sentai but he never took into consideration Shinji's head trauma.

"Prepare to mobilize," Gendo ordered as Misato was shocked.

"Wait but I was told Unit 2 is undergoing maintenance, Unit 00 is still in combat freeze, and the other three EVA's are still under construction," Misato said as she soon got the picture. "Wait you're going to use Unit 1?!" she exclaimed knowing its reputation for not accepting anyone.

"We have to use all resources we have available that's possible," Ritsuko said as Misato knew they had no pilot Unit 1 would accept.

"But no one has gotten Unit 1 to move," Misato countered as Shinji was getting the gist of it.

"Ok I'll do it," Shinji said as Misato was shocked.

"Wait Shinji are you sure?" the Major asked as Shinji gave her his thumbs up.

That was when another voice was heard. "OK where is this Third Child!" came a female voice as from the door came Asuka as Shinji recognized her.

"Hey you're that girl from that Community center," Shinji said as the German was shocked.

"You again!" she yelled as she was shocked. 'Great my teammate is an EVA pilot,' Asuka thought as this was bad.

"You two met before?" Ritsuko asked as Asuka sighed.

"Sort of we met a week ago," Asuka said as Ritsuko noticed Shinji's gear.

"Ok well Shinji if you're going to pilot the EVA you can't bring that necklace or anything other than your cloths into the plug," Ritsuko said as Shinji shrugged.

"Ok," Shinji said before taking out the Brave Batteries, the Gaburevolver, and his necklace and handed it to Asuka. "Mind watching my stuff for me I have an Angel to defeat," Shinji asked as Asuka knew the Brave Batteries couldn't be trusted to anyone other than a Kyoryuger.

"Fine," she huffed as she took Shinji's gear.

"Yosh now let's go kick that Angels ass," Shinji called as Ritsuko nodded and took out hair clip like devises.

"Shinji you're going to need these to Synch with the EVA," Ritsuko said as Shinji looked like he was about to debate before he took them.

"Hey if they help they help," Shinji said before getting the hair clips on.

(Later)

The EVA was being readied for launch as Shinji sat in the plug. 'Filling the plug,' a voice came over the comm. links as Shinji looked to his feet and to his shock the plug was being with an orange substance.

"What is this stuff?!" Shinji asked as the substance came over his head before he held his breath.

(Central Dogma)

"It's LCL Shinji and don't worry it's safe to breath," Ritsuko said as Shinji then couldn't hold his breath anymore and just breathed.

(Shinji)

"It tastes nasty," Shinji said as he hacked a bit before just breathing normally.

(Central Dogma)

"Suck it up Shinji you're a man after all," Misato said as the other EVA pilots were watching the battle.

'So my teammate is my co-worker,' Rick said as he then turned to his British coworker. "What do you think of him Leon?" Rick asked still remembering the incident at the Community center.

"I'll give my opinion when we see him in combat," the British boy now revealed as Leon said as he turned to the next page of his book.

"Hey you never know he might surprise us," the Canadian kid said as Rick turned to him.

"Yeah you're probably right Duncan," Rick said as he got up. "If you need me I'll be checking up on the first child," Rick said as Duncan looked at him.

"Hopefully she is allowed visitors now," Duncan said as Rick shrugged.

"Who knows," Rick said before the left Central Dogma.

"Beginning synch," Maya said as Rick left.

"How's his synch?" Ritsuko asked needing to see how Amnesia would affect Shinji's Synch.

Maya's eyes widen as she was shocked. "Incredible his synch is holding at 70.11%," Maya said as Ritsuko was impressed.

"It seems Amnesia doesn't affect his piloting much in fact it might have enhanced it," Ritsuko said as Misato spoke up.

"Continue with the launch," Misato ordered as Unit 1 was moved into position.

(Catapults)

Unit 1 was moved to the launch pad as when it arrived the many doors above it began to open creating a path to the surface.

(Unit 1)

"Alright let's do this!" Shinji said as he was ready to launch.

(Central Dogma)

"Alright EVA launch," Misato said before the EVA was propelled to the surface.

As Misato gave the ok, the EVA shot up like a bullet and there was a faint sound of someone doing a, 'Yahoo.' As the Eva went up.

As one of the Eva crew who hear it says, "Hey did you hear someone yelling Yahoo?" "Must be your imagination," as another Eva crew worker said as the first just shrugs and said, "Maybe."

(Shinji)

As Shinji was getting use to the LCL, it seems he was enjoying the G-force as he was being lunch up by the look on his face.

(Surface)

As the Angel was coming down the way with no military personal shooting at it, it went on searching for something, for its own desire to do so, until it stop and felt the present of something.

As is turn down a street, some doors open up with a structure coming up that is meant as a stopper for what about to come shooting up

(Central Dogma)

As Asuka, Misato, and Ritsuko watches the screen Maya announce, "Reaching the surface in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

(Battle field)

The Eva came up with the structure stopping it in place, it had reach the surface.

(Shinji)

As he look to the images on the screen around him, he looked ahead and saw the huge ugly creature from before as he said, "Ah, it's you again, well who ever or whatever you are, you're going down."

(Central Dogma)

As the entire place hear him, Ritsuko saw everything and said, "Release the final locks." As Maya follow as the screen that show the structure holding the Eva show a green light as it says unlocking.

(Battle field)

As the locks came off, the Eva drop somewhat as it made a thud sound, it head lift up and its eyes were slightly glowing.

(Shinji)

As Shinji was about to get going, he stop for a moment and said, "Wait, how do I move this again? There no steering wheel."

(Central Dogma)

As everyone heard that, people began to snicker, laugh, and piff out puffs of air from trying to hold it in.

Ritsuko was upset as she said, "Did he just compare the Eva to a car?" as Asuka hear that she just said, "Baka." Misato laugh and kind of understand Shinji as he problem never seen such advance technology and only saw Misato drive a car.

As the other hear this they all thought but Duncan, 'This is our teammate?' For Duncan he was laughing and thought, 'Is this a fighting robot or a robot car, eh?'

Misato went up to the mic and said, "Just thinking of moving your own foot, Shinji. It responds to your thought process, just imaging like your walking for the first time."

(Shinji)

As he hear that, he thought for a moment and said, "Oh I get it, Mind and will power, Yosh, let do this."

(Battle field)

As the Eva took its first step, it soon took another one, then another as soon enough it was walking… until it ran into a building.

(Central Dogma)

As everyone saw this, they were surprise to see Shinji was able to move the Eva, and even after a few step but when he ran into a build, they hear over the speakers, "Ow, sorry. I'm still trying to get use to this. Wait, am I supposed to feel pain?"

Ritsuko sighed, she went up to the mic this time and said, "Don't worry about the pain, it's just phantom pain, a small side effect of syncing with the Eva. You'll get used to it, but right now I need you to pull together and get going."

(Shinji)

"Right, now carefully walk back." As Shinji said, trying to get his Eva to back away from the building.

(Battle field)

As the Eva back away from the building it ran into, it ran into another building as it walked back.

The angel saw this and titled its body sideway to figure out what the Eva was doing.

(Central Dogma)

Ritsuko palm slap herself as everyone else sweat drop at this, and Gendo who was watching this was getting piss at the stupidly that was going on, as Gendo teacher came up and said, "Maybe we should have let Asuka fight out there instead, Commander."

"No, he's going to fight, and lose, no matter what. I need Unit 1 to awaken for a chance for the scenario to work," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki sighed, and thought, 'even if it does, what are the chances that it will succeed?'

(Shinji)

Shinji was rubbing the back of his head and said, "That stings, and this sucks. I can even walk in a straight line."

(Battlefield)

The Angel had enough of the comedy show as it walked over to Unit 1 ready to kill it before it becomes a nuisance.

(Central Dogma)

"This can't be good," Leon said as he quickly went back to his book.

"Shinji get up the Angel is right on you," Misato ordered as she knew the boy still didn't find his memory yet.

(Battlefield)

The Angel then picked up the EVA by the head before it grabbed the EVA's left arm. The Angels arm grew to bulging muscles as it soon began to pull on the EVA's arm as Shinji could feel the pain.

(Shinji)

Shinji grabbed his arm in pain as he held back a yell. Shinji knew he couldn't die here he was brave he had to be strong. He may not remember his past but he would live in the here and now and move torts the future with his bravery burning bright in his heart. Shinji then felt his EVA's arm break as he then used the chance to use his free hand to punch the Angel in the face.

(Battlefield)

The Angel clearly did not see that punch coming when it had broken the EVA's arm. It was dazed a bit as Shinji glared at it.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji are you ok?" Misato asked as Shinji smirked and gave a thumbs up on screen.

(Unit 1)

Shinji faced the Angel as he glared at it with his bravery coming off him as if it was endless. "No matter what you do, I'm still going to beat ya, not just for me but for my team as well and I'm not going to let them down!" Shinji yelled as he felt the pain in his arm go away.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's arm regenerated as if it sensed its pilot's courage which seem to be the type to draw inspiration from.

(Central Dogma)

Shinji's necklace shined in Asuka's hand catching her attention as she never seen Amber shine like that. That was when Shinji's brave Battery shined and disappeared. 'Wait what?' she asked as she didn't see that coming.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's right fist glowed before it looked at it and saw an EVA sized version of the Brave Battery.

(Unit 1)

"All right!" Shinji said before he made his EVA hold the Brave Battery at the Angel. "Brave in!" Shinji invoked making the EVA press the button.

(Battlefield)

The EVA pressed the button making a T-Rex appear in it before it then threw it.

(Gabutyra)

The Brave Battery entered the volcano of Shinji's island home before it entered the mouth of Gabutyra as the mouth closed. _"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA!"_ the Battery invoked as Gabutyra awakened hearing its partners call.

(Central Dogma)

"Another blood pattern has been detected bit its unknown as the Magi says its similar to the Angel but at the same time much older," Maya called as that was surprising.

"Figure out where it's coming from," Ritsuko said as everyone already had there shock at seeing the EVA have a large battery in its hand.

"Wait something is appearing in the city," Makoto called as Misato was shocked.

(Tokyo-3)

Red energy appeared in the night sky before out of the Energy Gabutyra appear and roared in triumph.

(Unit 1)

"Glad you can make it Gabutyra," Shinji greeted his partner as the Robot T-Rex roared as if to say that it was glad to make it to battle. "Alright partner lets fight this Angel," Shinji said as he had a grin on his face.

(Central Dogma)

"Wait isn't that the T-Rex that appeared in the city last week?" Makoto asked as it was in fact the very same Robot Dinosaur.

"What's going on?" Misato asked as she was shocked.

Leon got off his book and watched with a slight smile on his face. "This should be good," he said as he was impressed at what Shinji did.

'What's next?' Asuka mentally asked as she saw the battle about to unfold.

(Central Dogma)

The Angel seem to be angry as it faced GabuTyra. Its eyes glowed in a certain form of macrocode.

(Conversation between Gabutyra and the Angel)

"You traitor why would you side with the Lilim!" Sachiel demanded before Gabutyra charged and bashed its head against the Angel.

"Because humans deserve the chance to live on this planet," Gabutyra said as Sachiel attempted to use its laser lances on the Dinosaur but Unit 1 came in and stopped the Angel.

"Then you and your allies can die together with the Lilim who holds our father Adam," Sachiel said as no one can understand them.

"I never really saw Adam as our father anyway and humanity isn't dying not on my watch," Gabutyra said as Unit 1 jumped over the T-Rex and kicked the Angel away.

(End conversation between Gabutyra and Sachiel)

(Unit 1)

"Alright let's finish this," Shinji said as he cracked his knuckles.

(Battlefield)

Gabutyra jumped and spun around the Angel with the Angels body inside its mouth causing damage to the Angel as Gabutyra then let go and landed on a building.

The EVA then charged before jumping to the sky ready to end this.

(Unit 1)

**"ROCKET BUSTING PUNCH!"** the pilot invoked doing a punch out of reflex.

(Battlefield)

The EVA then punched the Angel in the S2 Organ as its, fist, glowed and when it collided with the Angel it shattered the S2 core killing the Angel.

As the angel was push back with its shattered S2 core the Eva and Gabutyra turn around with Shinji voice on the speaker of the Eva, "That Brave for ya!"

Soon enough the angel felt back then explosion somewhat, to the scene of everything, it was Awesome.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was astound by this someone began to clap, and soon more and more people began to clam. The whole place cheering, with someone whistling in the background somewhere, the victory unit 1 and its pilot brought at that time everyone was happy at the site, even the team.

For Asuka, she couldn't believe it, but she was clapping as well somewhat as Misato shouted out, "That was great, Shinji. Bring it on home."

(The battle field)

As soon the fire died down, Gabutyra face Unit 1 and roar to its partner like its saying, 'Well done."

(Shinji)

Shinji smile as he made sure to turn off the comm. Links before he said, "thanks again, Gabutyra. You are a good partner and a great friend no one would ask for." A he saw Gabutyra on his screen, he pop out his brave battery.

(Battle field)

Gabutyra battery landed in the Eva's hand then soon, Gabutyra was surrounded by a red energy which was teleporting him back to his home where he belongs.

AS the Eva look down at the Brave battery, it show it was out of power.

(Shinji)

Shinji looked at it and said, "Better get this back at spirit base when I can, but for now just get back."

On the screen the Brave battery glow and then vanish from site as Shinji close the Eva's hand and headed for the elevator launch pad to return back.

(Central Dogma)

Asuka saw what just happen as she felt something in her hands, she look down and saw Shinji's Brave batteries were back in her hands as she said, "Well that covers that."

As she pockets them, she lift the neckless Shinji handed her as she looks at it and saw the tooth inside, Asuka said, "What kind of a person are you… Shinji?"

At the high desk, Gendo was mad, not only his hope of Shinji losing to the angel was gone, but he was furies that unit 1 didn't awaken but as well that T-Rex helping him.

"When I find out, who this new Super Sentai team is, they will rue the day they interfere with this battle," Gendo said as his hand tighten into a fist, there was a slight stand of blood on the gloves he was wearing.

Fuyutsuki saw this and sighed and said to himself, "It seems you can't have everything you wanted Ikari."

Fuyutsuki soon face the screen where he saw the fight just smile and said, "Thank you Super Sentai, whoever you all may be."

(Scene break)

Shinji was out of the plug as he used a towel to clean himself of LCL. It was then Asuka walked up to Shinji and gave him his gear. "Thanks Asuka," Shinji said with a grin as Asuka huffed and handed him his gear.

"Here baka sense you don't have a locker yet this is the only time I'll hold your stuff," Asuka said as Shinji shrugged before taking his gear.

"Well then humanity is saved for another day so if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere," Shinji said as Asuka looked at him.

"Where?" the German asked as Shinji gave a he a smile.

"I have no clue," he said as Asuka sweat drop at that.

'Baka,' she mumbled before heading off to check on her EVA.

Shinji soon began to walk around the base as he had no idea where he was supposed to go. That was when he arrived in Central Dogma just as Misato was about to leave. "Hey Shinji glad you came in we need to take you to get your living arrangements," Misato said as Shinji grinned.

"Finally I don't have to camp out in the forest," Shinji said as Misato could tell living on an island you get survival training.

(Later at the Real-estate office)

"Wait he'll be living alone?" Misato asked surprised not expect Shinji to be given his own place to crash at.

Yes in section B-11 is that acceptable," the Real Estate Agent said Shinji shrugged. "Not like I know this city well," Shinji said as Misato had other ideas.

(Later with Ritsuko)

"WHAT?" the faux blond yelled over the phone as she was shocked.

(With Misato)

"I told you I'm taking Shinji to live with me and Asuka plus with Duncan, Rick, and Leon living in the same building it will be easier to gather them when needed," Misato explained as she then had a joke. "Besides I won't make any passes to him," Misato joked but Ritsuko didn't catch.

'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO SHAME WHAT SO EVER!' the faux blond yelled over the phone as Misato sighed.

"Some people can't take a joke," Misato said as she now had to explain this to Asuka.

(With Shinji and Asuka)

As Shinji and Asuka were waiting for Misato as she said she had an announcement to make to them, Asuka was waiting while sitting down, as Shinji was messing with a radio which someone gave him to mess with, seeing how it works as he turn a nob, nothing much happen.

He scratches his head a bit and said, "How does this work?" Asuka was getting annoyed fast as she got up March over then hit a switch on the top and said, "There."

Soon enough music was playing as Shinji said, "Oh, this is sweet." As he saw then started to turn the nob that started to change the station of the radio seeing if he can find a better song, until he reach one.

*Danza kuduro

As soon the beat hit Shinji ears he bobbing his head and said, "Ah this is like the music at the island." Soon enough he got up and started to dance, with Asuka was wide eye at Shinji was doing and asked, "What are you doing?"

Shinji did a flip and turn around to Asuka and said, "Feeling the beat, you try it as well." Asuka put up her hand and said, "No way." As she said that but it seem Shinji didn't give her the chance as he took her hand and drag her up from the chair and said, "Come up, it's great."

As worker of NERV hear the music and looked around, they look to Shinji and Asuka as Shinji was dancing around Asuka some began to smile to the change in mood of the place.

For Asuka she didn't want to, but with Shinji pushing it a bit, she tries dancing a bit. As the co-commander came out from around the corner, he ask, "Who's playing-" as that how far he gotten to see Shinji dancing to his heart contents, for Asuka was trying to get into.

"Come on you're not in the rhythm," Shinji said as he got behind Asuka and put his hand on her hips and shake them a bit, as Asuka face turn red, she try to his Shinji, until he let go as he smile he said, "That a little better."

Asuka was still red as she said, "Baka!" as she went up to him and try to hit him, he just dance around her and took her hand and twirl her around as he thinks she was dancing with him.

People began to laugh, as for Asuka, she could get a hit on Shinji, she just huff and said, "Find then, let see how you can handle it." And at last she was dancing to the beat.

Misato came around as well to hear the music and then she stop to see Shinji and Asuka dancing to the music.

"Well you don't see that every day," Misato said with a smile as she waited for the music to end.

The music was soon meeting its end and then with a grand finale Shinji held Asuka down like how you would see professional dances end there dances sometimes. Everyone who had arrived applaud the two as Asuka didn't realize they were being watched and quickly regained her composure and got standing straight up.

"Oh hey Misato," Shinji greeted with his goofy smile on his face.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Misato said as Shinji smiled.

"Nah we were just dancing to some real good music," Shinji said as people left.

"Yeah so what was the announcement you were going to make?" Asuka asked as she had a sinking feeling about it.

"Well sense Shinji has nowhere else to go and he grew up on a small island with not that much electronics I decided he will be moving in with us," Misato said as Asuka wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL MISATO HAVE THE BEERS FINALLY GOTTEN TO YOUR HEAD!" she yelled as Shinji was trying to get hearing back in his right ear sense Asuka was too his right.

"What's the problem?" Shinji asked as he was oblivious to this.

"A boy and girl shouldn't be sharing the same room after 5 years of age," Asuka said as she tried to calm down and was failing.

"Yeah well he grew up on an island with different laws and also I figured this can help us get all the pilots when we need them and it would help on your teamwork," Misato said as Asuka growled before turning to Shinji.

"Don't do anything perverted or I'll cut off your nuts," Asuka warned as Shinji nodded.

"Noted," he said as Misato smiled.

"Ok then time to go shopping for furniture for Shinji's room," Misato said as Asuka sighed.

"Oh joy," Asuka said knowing this wasn't going to help anyone's pockets.

(Scene break)

Misato had Asuka make a quick stop to the clothing department after seeing Shinji's clothing size before she took Shinji to the furniture department. So far Shinji had taken a hammock for his bed, a tropical looking wooden dresser, and many items that would remind Shinji of home. People gave Shinji glances wondering what back water home he came from to look like someone who came off a relatively unknown island.

"Ok that should be everything," Misato said as she gave the address to where the furniture were to be transported.

It was when they were leaving the store that Asuka caught up. "Ok I got the clothing like you asked Misato," Asuka said as she looked a bit ticked. No doubt she was getting odd stairs from guys thinking she was attempting to cross dress.

"Ok then let's go," Misato said before making a quick stop at the super market.

(Scene break apartment complex)

Rick was walking home after yet another unsuccessful attempt to woo one of his fellow pilots. So far Rei was harder while Asuka was tough as nails. As he walked he noticed the moving truck with guys carrying in large boxes of furniture to Misato's apartment. "Looks like the lovely Misato bought new furniture," Rick said as Duncan soon passed him on his bicycle. "And there goes Duncan," Rick said as the two arrived at the complex.

"Hey Rick," Duncan greeted as Rick smiled.

"Hello Duncan did you see the moving truck?" Rick asked as Duncan nodded.

"Of course I just thought someone was moving in," Duncan said as Rick soon noticed on of the boxes had the word bed on it.

"Actually Shinji has moved in with Misato and Asuka," came Leon voice as he walked to his apartment on the upper floor because he came from a rich family which allowed him to purchase his own lavish apartment.

"That lucky bastard," Rick growled as Shinji now has the advantage. But then Rick the calmed down accepting fact. "Oh well there are other fish in the sea for me to real in," Rick said before he entered his apartment.

"Well see you later," Duncan said before he entered his shared apartment with his cousin and her small family.

(Scene break later)

Shinji's room was now ready as he got on his hammock bed and went to sleep. Shinji remembered his island as it did have conveniences such as running water for showers, and sail boats for traveling on the water. Shinji then went to sleep as he was tired and soon fell right to sleep with a smile on his face.

(The next day)

Asuka woke up as she saw Shinji was nowhere to be seen as Misato was also up. "Hey Misato where did the baka go?" Asuka asked as Misato ate her meal.

"Well he went to the community center I gave him some money so he can buy a soda or something as well as his first paycheck from NERV as an allowance of sorts, but apparently his term of a meal is fresh tropical fruit," Misato said as Asuka sighed.

"Well I guess I can head to the community center also got to make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Asuka said as Misato saw Asuka was dressed and grabbing an apple and some toast.

"Well; have fun," Misato said before Asuka left.

Heading down the stairs, one of her co-workers just walk out the door with a girl who had a little sister, as Asuka saw this she knew who they were but didn't care to say but, "Hey Duncan, Setsuna, and Saya."

"Hey!" the little girl said as Duncan look to Asuka "Ah, Asuka. Morning," as Duncan said as the girl beside him says, "Hey Asuka, I heard you got a new roommate."

Asuka sighed and said, "Don't even mention it Setsuna, its, bad enough that he's living in the same room as me."

"It can't be that bad," As Setsuna said with Asuka said, "Your right, it could be worst." Saya laugh at that as Asuka saw their small group as she asked, "So where are you three heading this morning?"

"Center, center!" Saya said as she was very excited as Duncan said, "We're going to the community center, Saya wanted to do a project with her friend, something about making a statue of the T-rex that help save the city with the Sentai Team. Where are you headed?"

As Asuka heard they were going there she said, "Same place, Shinji there." For a moment her eyes widen to what they said and said, "oh no."

As Setsuna hear that she said, "What wrong? Afraid someone might snatched him up?" she said it as a joke as Asuka face turn red and said, "For all I care that baka can be snatched and kidnap, with goofy smile he has." Asuka storm off as Saya said, "She, scary."

Duncan patted her head and said, "That she is."

(Scene break Deboss Fortress)

To the view of the Deboss fortress, Lakkiero spoken up as he said, "I stole some random things from the human world!"

As the scene change to inside, the whole place was filled up with random junk such as a cat statue, a globe, music DC and player, Manga, a small bicycle, Sake, Etc… the whole place was filled with crap that the Deboss didn't know what to do with it.

As it show Lakkiero holding a plate of cookies, sweets, and some other things as Lakkiero started to explain, "That means we can create Debo Monster for the modern age!"

As the Deboss Priest walk around the part that wasn't filled with random junk, he started to say, "I need you chevaliers to help form the plans."

He turn to his Generals as he said, "Visualize your plan as you touch these towers." As he said while the statue came into view.

"Deboss-sama will select the emotion he desires most to create a new monster," As the 'Many Face Pries Chaos' said, the three generals went up to them placing their hand on a core part of the statues.

The Statues soon began to glow for about a minute or two before the Tower with the face of sorrow on it glowed. "Deboss-sama has chosen," Chaos said as the face of sorrow soon released a stream of water that looked like tears before it formed into a bulldozer like monster. The monsters smirked seeing Master Deboss newest creation.

"I'll crush anything that gets in the way what do you need me to crush," he said with a grin as he was ready for action.

"Go to the city of Tokyo-3 and cause sorrow," Chaos said as the monster nodded.

"Understood," he said before he left.

(Scene break)

Asuka, Duncan, Setsuna, and Saya arrived at the Community center just in time to find Shinji cutting up some wood with a knife as children were cheering for him. Asuka and Duncan were surprised to see Shinji helping with this project. When Shinji was done carving the wood it was now a Trex head as Saya ran over to Shinji.

"King can I help with this?" Saya asked as Asuka was now shocked as was Duncan.

'It caught on,' they both thought as Saya picked up the head as Shinji then picked up Saya to help her put the head on the Dinosaur completing it.

"Yosh, now its need color," Shinji said which a lot of kid agreed. Shinji turn to see Asuka, Duncan, and Setsuna as he said, "ah, hey guys. Look what we all did. It's great, right?"

Asuka walk up first and said, "What are you thinking running off without me?" Shinji scratch his head and said, "Sorry, I promised I would help these little guys with their statue."

As some little kids came up some of them said, "King is great; he did all sort of neat things for us." "Good with joke." "He taught us how to dance." A lot of kids were saying a lot of nice thing to Shinji, Setsuna smile and said, "It's nice to see you're getting alone with everyone."

"It's no problem," as Shinji said when he saw Duncan and her closely together, he said, "So are you two a couple?"

Setsuna laugh with Duncan gave a face as he said, "She my cousin. I'm just single." Saya came running up and said, "Onee-chan, we need help with the paint."

"I'm coming," as Setsuna said to her little sister as they went off to do some painting. As Shinji saw this, he just smile and said, "It seems nice to have family."

Duncan looked to Shinji and said, "what about your dad? Isn't he the Commander?" Shinji laugh and said, "True, but I don't know the guy that well, I was stuck on an island for 10 years, anything before I was 5 year old was forgotten."

"So you have Amnesia?" said with a sad look, but soon enough some was coming their way as it sounded like junk metal clanking around and a voice that saying , "Crush, Crush!"

As it the thing came into view is the Debo Monster as it started to say, "Crush and go! Crush!" as it took its fly swatter like hand, it summon a huge energy form of its hand and started to smash building.

When that was hear everyone jump and turn around, they saw monster coming in and wreaking buildings as well, as people were running away an blue aura started to come off of them as they started to run away.

The blue aura flow away to where it was being absorbed as at the Deboss fortress, the aura was being sucked in into the statue of sorrow.

The Debo monster was coming into the community center area as all the little kids began to run along with the Teens and the adults working there.

As Duncan was about to go, he was grab by his sleeve by his cousin as she said, "What are you doing, Duncan? We need to hurry and run!" as she said as Duncan look at the monster, he could do anything about it right now, as he decided to follow as Setsuna and Saya ran behind cover.

Asuka was about to change but she didn't want the people around seeing her, as she don't want to blow her cover, she ran someone to look for a place for her to Kyoryu change.

Shinji on the other hand, just help the little kids around that tripped or too scared to go anywhere, he said, "Hurry, get away from this place." And soon enough the kids did what they were told and ran from the area.

As Shinji turn, he took his Gaburevolver and then fire at the incoming Deboss forces, taking a lot of them down, but more were heading his way, he smirked as he pulled his Brave battery from his jacket pocket, he held it in front and said, "BRAVE IN!"

He push the switch on it as a T-rex appeared on the Brave battery, Shinji cocked his Gaburevolver to open the mouth like part, as he stuck the battery in the lower gold then close it as it announce, _"GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!"_

Shinji pull his Gaburevolver to his and said, "Kyoryu change!" as he Invoking the Gaburevolver, the song started as Shinji began to dance around as well kicking the foot soldiers ass as he move around then did a spin as he stop, pointed in the air then said, "Fire!"

Gabutyra's energy head came out as it flew around Shinji and when it hit Shinji the pilot of Unit 1 became Kyoryu red. Shinji then charged at the Deboss grunts as Shinji jumped weaved and kicked many of them to defeat them. Shinji then took out another Brave Battery and cocked his Gaburevolver and place the battery in the top hole. _"GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! GABUTYRA!"_ the weapon invoked as Shinji fired upon his opponents destroying many of them.

"Damn there's still more of them," Shinji cursed as he fired upon his opponents.

With Duncan he watched and knew he had to run and find a good place to Kyoryu change. He told Saya and Setsuna he will find help before he ran to find some help.

Shinji was fighting his opponents as he was getting overpowered before another blast hit them. Shinji looked and holding her Gaburevolver as he saw Kyoryu pink as she seemed prideful.

"Looks like you need help?" Kyoryu pink said as she took out a brave battery. She then cocked her Gaburevolver before putting the battery in the top hole. "Time to use my special weapon," Kyoryu pink said as she knew Shinji was still new to this and probably didn't know about Armed on.

After shutting her mouth part of her Gaburevolver, it announces, _"GABURINCHO! DRICERA + DRICERA!"_ The she gave it a half cock before closing it then she put it to her shoulder with her arm stretch out she said, "Armor on!"

As armor plating appeared on her arm so did a weapon in her hand, as it, look to be a drill like weapon.

"Oh, that awesome, I wonder, if I can do that, too?" Shinji as Kyoryu red asked himself as he was about to pull a brave battery out until the Smash DEBO monster got to him and hit him across the chest as the monster said, "smash, crush everything to Dust!"

Kyoryu-Red doggies its attack as he quickly shot it and push it back, Shinji had no time to think to do the armor on thing as he just went to his belt and hit a button to make a case turn then pop it open to show three un-use Brave batteries.

Popping the mouth piece of his Gaburevolver then place the battery in the top spot then shutting it as it announce "CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA + GABUTYRA!"

As Shinji invoking the Gaburevolver, Shinji called out as he point his weapon out to the Smasher monster, **"ZyuDen Brave finish!"**

_"VAMOLA MUCHO!"_

Shinji fire as it send out Gabutyra's energy head coming dead straight at the Debo monster until something got in the way, block it with its hand then throw it to the side.

Shinji was surprise at that as he saw a shine blue monster as it wave its smoking hand, as it said, "That hurts!" with a crying voice then it started to cry as it saying , "The pain is piercing!" then wipe away the tear as it sparkle in the sun light.

Shinji pop his Gaburevolver to take out the Brave battery to see it ran out of power as well as he said, "out of juice." Soon enough Shinji was stretching out his legs as he ready himself to face the new monster as he said, "Who's new monster?" as the Deboss heard him he took to Kyoryu-Red as it says, "Who's a monster?! I'm the one of the Deboss Army's Generals. The Chevalier of Sorrow, Aigallon-Sama!"

Aigallon wiped away a tear on his face as he started to say, "My- my heart is… in such pain!" soon he charged at Kyoryu-red going for hand to hand combat but it seem he was more skilled than Shinji as it kick Shinji leg from under him and made him tripped.

Asuka saw this, but more of those foot soldiers got in her way as she yelled out, "Get out of my way!" as she lunge her weapon forward and hit some.

As the Deboss of sorrow was about to stomp on kyoryu-red, he got out of the way fast, and was about to pull out his weapon until the Deboss pulled out his as it look to be an Axe the cut Shinji across the chest.

As the Deboss general was about to go for another cut, Shinji caught in in between his hand the push it back as Shinji was about to get a punch in, it was knock away and he got cut again by the axe across his chest, once… twice, then a kick into a chain gate as Shinji bounce back, he got hit to the side.

"Ah, this cry baby is strong!" as Shinji said in somewhat pain as the Deboss of sorrow was a hard hitter. As Aigallon look to be crying again, the Debo monster came running up and about to attack the down kyoryuger, out of nowhere Kyoryu-Green came flying in with his Gaburicalibur, slash the monster back as it ran into his master's arms.

As kyoryu-Red got up he said, "Finally, someone else came? This Sentai team sure does suck at gathering together." Green looked at him and said, "Don't complain."

As the monster got out of its masters arms, they both started to walk up until they were fired at that push them back for a moment. Red and Green look around to the corner to see Black coming out with his weapon in hand as he said, "let's use Armor on."

Green got annoyed and said, "I don't need you to tell me that!" as both Green and Black got out a Brave battery, they inserted in their Gaburevolver as they announced-

_"GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN + PARASAGUN!"_

"GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR + ZAKUTOR!"

_"MECCHA MUCHO!"_ as it called out as black and green half cock their Gaburevolver before pushing it back then putting it to their arms as they say, "Armor on!"

Soon both hard armor plating on their right arms and a weapon in hand with Black's weapon looking like a bulky gun; green's looks to be a bladed weapon.

AS Green has both his Armor on weapon and his Gaburicalibur as he duel weapons them he said, "Prepare yourself." As he came in at the Deboss, pushing away the Debo monster, he got the axe and slashes it away, and a few cuts and slash at fast speeds.

Green soon jumped into the air as he went down on the soldier of sorrow as he said, **"Zakutor Slasher!"** green energy wave came down on the Deboss General as they hit him hard. Black went over to the huge monster that were still attacking the building as he aim both his armor weapon and his Gaburevolver he said, **"Parasa Shot!"**

Firing on the monsters, he was able to push them off the building for a chance for the people inside to escape."

Red saw this as he got excited, he went to his belt buckle again and pulled out another brave battery as he said, "My turn now." As he pop his Gaburevolver then place the battery in, he close it as it announce, _"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA + GABUTYRA!"_

Shinji did a half cock as well as it says, _"MECCHA MUCHO!"_ Shinji place it at his arm then said, "Armor on!" then ran it down, as the Armor plating show on his arm, in his hand was Gabutyra head in his hand as it act like a punching glove.

As red smile under his helmet he said, "This is nice." he gave a small jump to touch his foot, he landed and held his weapon as he said, "Gabutyra Fang!"

Soon enough the smashing monster and red went at each other again, Shinji got in a punch that was strong enough to hurt the monster and to push it back, as Shinji swiped it side to side at the monsters face, he elbow the monster as he gotten to his side, then send a punch at the monster as Shinji use the 2nd use of his weapon as the teeth's open up and about to take a bite out of the monster before he doggies.

Shinji did a sharp turn and nail the monster in its gut area with his Gabutyra Fang's he said, _"Gaburincho!"_ "Wo-wo-wo-wo~!" the monster yelled out before Shinji lift him up and send him flying.

With black, he got out of the way of the monsters laser attack as they were fired at him, he said, "Missed me!"

Soon enough Pink Zyudenryu partner came in as it jump in the air and use it tail like drill and pierces the monster as they went down and blow up, pink said "Finally, they were getting annoying."

The beast soon saw the Statue before smirking and its arm glowed. It then brought an ethereal arm down destroying the Statue the children worked hard with Shinji to build as Saya saw this.

"No..." Saya began with tears in her eyes as an energy was coming off her. "Our Dinosaur," she said as the monster saw the plan was working. That was when Kyoryu blue came and hit the Smashing monster before taking a battle stance.

"I won't let you get away this," Kyoryu blue said as he glared at the Monster before taking out a Brave Batter and his Gaburevolver.

"Too late, Kyoryuger," as the Debo beast said as he use his jack-hammer like hand and smash against Blue as he went flying, his back hit again the wall making a dent and dropping his Brave battery, Red saw this and went to help blue, as the Debo monster took this opportunity to escape along with his master.

"It got away," as pink said as she look to blue and red, then to green and black who were just finishing up on their jobs as they were tired out already.

Pink sighed and said, "This team is not doing well."

(Later at spirit base)

Shinji was placing his Brave batteries on the charger as he said, "If we don't combine our feelings when we fight, then we fall apart." As he put the last of his batteries on, a sound came from behind as he turn around and saw pink and blue as he said, "Hey guy."

As pink look at Shinji, she saw he was worn down with his clothing mess up a bit, but he still keep his smile, all she did was, "Sorry about that, Shinji." soon enough Pink pop her Gaburevolver and took out her brave battery as she show, it was Asuka as Shinji eyes widen, blue freak out as well.

"Asuka?" as Shinji said and blue said, "You're pink?" as his thought was, 'That does explain the attitude as pink.' Asuka huff and said, "Don't get any ideas, I'm doing this so we can have a better understand."

Shinji nodded and said, "Right, but why all the secrecy?" Asuka went to one of the stone chair around the table as she said, "You think I want people bothering me as a Kyoryuger, while trying to be an Eva pilot, you have it easy as no one knows you, and you don't know anyone."

"Shinji bobs his head a bit and said, "Does bother me much, I do what I must." Bleu seem to be bother a bit by that as he said, "Don't say it as if it's easy." As Asuka and Shinji look to blue, he pop his Gaburevolver and took out his brave battery to show it was Duncan.

"Eh?" as Shinji said as Asuka was bug eye at that as blue walk up and said, "I have my reasons. My family is my greatest weakness!" he got angry as Shinji was going on an easy life while everyone else were having trouble for him it was his family.

"A Selfish loner like you… who aimless wonders without a care in the world, you'll never understand!" as Duncan said as Asuka was surprise as she thought, he had a little back bone.

Shinji looked at him as Duncan left the base knowing there had to be something up with him as Shinji knew just who to ask about Duncan AKA Kyoryu blue.

(Scene break that night)

Duncan was helping his cousin's family clean up after dinner as right now her parents were watching TV. Duncan had to ask as Saya had went to sleep not too long ago. "Uh Setsuna what do you think about the Kyoryugers?" Duncan asked as the times he had to know.

"Honestly I think there suspicious and dangerous," Setsuna said as Duncan was shocked. "I mean they are no better than the monsters with the power they have," Setsuna said as Duncan's hand tightened a bit.

"Ok," Duncan said as he finished washing the dishes.

(Scene break Community center the next day)

Duncan had arrived at the community center only to see Saya and Setsuna there while they were rebuilding the Dinosaur statue with Shinji. Of course once they were done Saya grabbed a piece of paper and began drawing a picture of the Super Sentai as Shinji noticed Duncan.

"Hey Duncan!" Shinji called to his teammate and friend as if the fight from yesterday didn't happen.

"Why are you building the statue again it will just get destroyed again," Duncan said as Shinji smiled.

"Yeah I know but the kids here worked real hard on it and besides yesterday after you left I had a talk with your partner Stegotchi about your family," Shinji said as Duncan went wide eyed knowing who Shinji was talking about.

"It wasn't your fault Saya was hurt, it was because of you she didn't get badly hurt," as Shinji said, Duncan started to remember what had happened that made him that way.

-Quick flash back-

In the tunnels, as the Deboss troops attack, as Saya was caught in the middle of the fight, kyoryu-Blue did everything he did to keep Saya safe from any more harm, with all his strength.

Soon after the danger has pass as blue was about to check on Saya, Setsuna came in running to get her sister, and yelled at blue to stay away.

-End of flash back-

As Duncan was running in his memories, Shinji started to say, "You protected Saya with your strength, as she and Setsuna are the reason for that strength."

Duncan snap out of memories and looked at Shinji in disbelief, but for Shinji to go the extra mile, he walk up to Saya and knee down to her as she drew Kyoryu-blue on her drawing paper as Shinji said, "Say Saya, what do you think of the blue kyoryu?"

Saya just smile as she show the picture she made and said, "He's my hero." As Saya look over to her sister and then she whisper to Shinji and said, "But I think Onee-chan like him very much."

Shinji laugh a bit as he got up and started to say, "I think the only one who doesn't believe in your strength… is you." as Shinji said plain and simple.

As Duncan stand there stun, he just says, "My… strength?" as he took a moment to think, he began to think, maybe he was doubting himself.

But that was cut short as the Debo monster came around again with his force and said, "Smash, crush, Destroy it all!" as Shinji and Duncan saw this, Shinji ran ahead and said, "Protect Saya and the rest!"

Duncan stood in disbelief, as Shinji once again charge in head first in the fight and held them off to get the kids around of the area, but Duncan did what he was told and get the children's out of danger.

Asuka came running in and saw the fight going down, and was about to run off to change, but then stops. As the image of Shinji just fighting alone, and ended up being hurt, it was bothering her very much as she said, "Why does him getting hurt bother me? It pissing me off." As she look back at the fight.

Shinji shot at the Deboss troop but they wasn't slowing down as Shinji got punch and left its mark, Shinji just keep fighting.

Asuka hand grip hard and said, "Fine! Those things are going down!" as she came running in then started to kick the shit out of the Deboss troops.

The duo were fighting the Deboss grunts as the two made a better team now sense they knew the others secret identity. As the fought the Debo monster was upon the statue and was about to destroy it the second time to enact its master's plan. But the out of nowhere Saya came and stood in the monsters way.

"I won't let you destroy our Dinosaur again, " Saya said as Setsuna was shocked.

"No Saya!" Setsuna called not wanting her sister to get killed.

"Fine I'll smash you as well then," the monster said Duncan was conflicted.

'My family is my strength?' he asked as he saw Saya was showing true courage. It was when the monster was about to hurt Saya that he acted and grabbed the Dinosaur statue and hit the monster with it as Saya was shocked and happy.

Shinji and Asuka were surprised before they ran over to their teammate as Duncan looked to the duo. "Shinji you were right my family are my strength that's why I became Kyoryu blue," Duncan said before he and Asuka smiled and took out there Gaburevolver with their straps and strapped them on.

"Yosh let's show these Deboss creeps who their messing with, " Shinji said as the trio faced the Deboss forces.

They then took out there Brave Batteries as they faced the Deboss forces. "Brave in!" they invoked as they were about to transform.

They then took out there Brave Batteries as they faced the Deboss forces. "Brave in!" they invoked as they were about to transform. All at once they pop there Gaburevolver and loaded their brave batteries as they shut it as they called out-

_"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA! DRICERA! STEGOTCHI!"_

As they ready themselves they said all together, "KYORYU CHANGE!" as they invoked them, the song began to play as the three dance around as they came to a spin they stop and pointed their Gaburevolver in the air as they said, "FIRE!"

AS they did, energy form of their Zyudenryu partners as they flow around in the air before coming behind and incasing the three in a light as it died down to show they were now Kyoryugers.

"Alright," Shinji said as the monster began to panic the monster began to say, "You guys are-?" as the monster stumble with its words Shinji began to say, "Hear our Roar!"

(Shinji- Red)

As the background change to a Jurassic era look as Shinji cross his arms, swung them around a bit, then took a stands, he said, "The Fanged Hero!"

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

As a pair of teeth seem to bite down in the background appeared a T-rex that quickly turn into Gabutyra, Shinji change stands he said, "Kyoryu Red!"

(Duncan-Blue)

As Blue cross his arms then spread them out as he took his stands, he said, "The armored hero!"

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

In the background appeared stegosaurus quickly turns into Stegotchi, blue change his stands and said, "Kyoryu Blue!"

(Asuka- Pink)

As pink shot out her arms and held them up at her side with her stands as she said with pride in her voice, "The Horned Heroine!"

'ROAR! CHOMP!'

In the background appeared a triceratops quickly turn into Dricera, Pink kick up her leg and back down to her side as she raise her arm above her head with one folded down like she was showing off a little bit she said, "Kyoryu pink!"

(The whole team)

The background change back to normal as all three of them was still in there stands when they introduce themselves.

They got out of there stands, then jump a bit down as they slam there hand to pick up dust then got up to point in the air as they all said, "The strongest and bravest in history!" as they put their arms down, quickly putting it to their chest.

Shinji started to say, "Zyuden Sentai-!"

"KYORYUGER!" as all three of them said as the background change to a black screen as a light flashes appeared the Kyoryuger Symbol.

As Saya and her sister were running away, Saya look back to see her favorite cousin was Kyoryu-Blue as she said, "Duncan is blue." Setsuna didn't pay attention as she ran with her little sister in hand.

As the Kyoryugers were getting ready to stretching a bit and shaking their joints, Shinji started to say, "It's about to get wild! So stop us if you can!" as Shinji end it with his taunt of a hand.

Soon enough everyone began to take action as Red folded in his Gaburicalibur, and popping his Gaburevolver, Red put the two together he said, "Gaburi Cannon!" then he started to blast away the Deboss troops.

As red saw more troops heading his way, he gave the Gaburi cannon a cock then jump in the air to avoid any attack, then fire down at the grouped together troops and blasted them away.

At that moment Blue and pink took out a Brave battery from their belt buckle case, as they place them in the top part of their Gaburevolver and close it as they called out-

_"CHOMPACHOMP! DRICERA + DRICERA!"_

_"CHOMPACHOMP! STEGOTCHI + STEGOTCHI!"_

As they half cock their Gaburevolver, _"MECCHA MUCHO!"_ Then place it at their right arm they called out, "Armor on!" as armor plating appeared and their weapon as Pink called out, "Dricera Lance!" a she jump back to an opening, she charge forward with her weapon in a rotation and pierce the Deboss troops as they drop down and exploded as she said, "Piece of cake!"

Bleu face against the Debo monster as he called out his weapon, "Stegotchi Shield!" as he smash it again the monster's smashing attack but they cancel each other out, but do to Blue size and speed he hit a few hits and got around the monster as blue said, "this is for making Saya, and the other kids cry!"

As he jump into the air, he slam dunk on the monsters head as it left the monster in a daze, blue made the monster turn around so he can smash its face in, the pull it back as then he got behind it and said, "Spin around behind, and then below, Boom!"

As he reaches under the monster, between its legs and up against its private part, the monster face blues as it says, "Not there!" "whoops-daisy!" as blue said while lunching the monster up and flipping him on its back as it says, "Now my body is being smash!"

As the three kyoryuger gather together, pink said, "Nicely done." "Good work," as red said and Blue nodded and the nit had a thought.

Quickly, he went to his belt buckle again and pull out a brave battery, as he said, "Let's finish this."

Blue handed the battery to red as he said, "We'll combine our powers!" as red took it he gave a nodded and made a smile under his helmet as he said, "Right!"

AS Red place the blue brave battery in the top slot of his Gaburevolver then shutting it, it called out, _"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA + STEGOTCHI!"_

Shinji spin his Gaburevolver as he said, **"Brave Battery Brave Finish!"**

_"VANOLA MUCHO CHOMP VRRRRRMMM!"_

Shinji fire as two light of red and blue shot out one show to be GABUTYRA and the other STEGOTCHI as they both came at the monster they crunch the monster in their teeth.

"I'm crushed!"

As the monster gave out its last cry, it blow up as three of them turn around, Pink said, "Wow!" with Red raise his arm up as he said, "Now that was Brave!"

That was when Lakkeiro and Candelira appeared catching the Kyoryugers attentions. "Great another one," Asuka growled as Duncan and Shinji glared at the monster.

"Oh our poor ally he's defeated," Candelira said as Lakkiero spoke up.

"Don't worry we have something that can revive him twice as strong," Lakkiero said as he took out a watering can with a pumpkin design to it.

"This can't be good," Duncan said as Lakkiero then sprinkled a special water on his ally and then to their surprise he grew to about the same size as an Angel which made the Kyoryugers go wide eyed.

"That's big," Duncan said as he never seen something so big before up close without an EVA.

"No I can smash you down with just a foot!" the monster said happy with its new found power.

"I'm not scared of this after all we can fight on our own terms," Shinji said before taking out a Brave Battery.

"Yeah he shouldn't mess with the Kyoryugers," Asuka said taking out her own Brave Batter with a smirk.

"Count me in," Duncan said as he held his brave battery at the ready.

As they stood ready and held their Brave battery in front of themselves they all said, "BRAVE IN!" as they active it show the image of a dinosaur.

"Gabutyra, let's go," Red said as he throw his with pink and blue doing the same as they said, "Lets kick some monster tail Dricera." "Come on, Stegotchi."

(Southern islands)

As the Brave batteries were sent into the distant, Shinji's was heading to his home island where Gabutyra was at, as it enter the volcano, the brave battery enter Gabutyra's mouth.

_"CHOMPACHOMP! GABUTYRA!"_

This Fin like rose up on the back of his head and his eyes open up and glow to show it was in its battle mode as it arise from the volcano and roar out.

(Winter wastelands)

Duncan's battery was headed to an icy wastelands, it dove into the ice, as Stegotchi had his compartment ready for its battery as it enter in.

_"CHOMPACHOMP! STEGOTCHI!"_

A bladed fin on its back rose as it eyes glow to show it was awake and active, as it force it way up pass the ice and onto the surface and it growl out.

(Western canyon)

As Asuka' came to western desert it dove into the rock and stone and dove into Dricera battery compartment.

_"CHOMPACHOMP! DRICERA!"_

Dricera tail extended with it eyes glowing to show it was waking up, as it came drilling out from the canyon.

(Back in Tokyo-3 japan)

Soon enough, all three Zyudenryu were in the city and attacking the Debo monster as Gabutyra, ram its head into, with the Stegotchi coming in like a blade saw as it spin around cutting it with the blade on its back, and Dricera came up from behind and use its drill tail and hit its side.

"Yosh, let do this!" as Red said but then Torin appeared and said, "Red, Blue, pink." As he address them, as all three of them acknowledge it as Shinji said, "ah, Torin."

Torin raised his hand and said, "Snap-together combination!" as he snap his finger Shinji got the idea and said, "Alright lets." Everyone nodded and someone amazing happen.

"Snap-together combination!" they invoked as the three Zyudenryu eyes glowed in response.

Gabutyra opened it mouth releasing its brave battery as Stegotchi and Dricera released there brave batteries. Stegotchi brave battery entered Gabutrya's mouth as Gabutyra closed its mouth. _"CHOMPACHOMP! STEGOTCHI!"_ the voice invoked before Gabutyra opened its mouth and released the battery allowing Dricera's brave battery to enter. _"CHOMPACHOMP! DRICERA!" _the voice invoked again before Gabutyra opened its mouth allowing his brave battery to return. _"CHOMPACHOMP!"_ it invoked as soon the Samba music began to play as Gabutyra's form began to shift as with Stegotchi and Dricera.

Stegotchi opened its mouth where its brave battery was as it attached to a part under Gabutyra's head that had a slot for the Brave Battery as when they locked in a hand came out as a part released from Stegotchi and formed a sort of shield. Next was Dricera as she also opened her mouth where the brave Battery was and attached to a part behind Gabutyra and when they locked in yet another hand sprouted. Next Gabutyra's body shifted as his head and tail became more like shoulders as a head a piece came off to attach somewhere else. Then Gabutyra torso began to lift up becoming more human like as the piece attached to Gabutyra's body. Next a head came out on top and a helmet attached to the head as the new Robot grabbed the shield that came from Stegotchi. Once the transformation was complete the mech did a little dance showing it was ready.

The Sentai were then transported inside the new mech as they were amazed at what had happened.

"Hu, where are we?" as blue as with pink was astound, as she knew what it's like in the Eva but the Kyoryuzin takes the cake.

"Sugoi, now we can take him!" Red said as all three of them gotten out there Gaburevolver, they place it in a slot to the side they went into action as all three of them said, "Kyoryuzin!" With Red finishing saying, "Let's go!"

(Battle field)

"Flatten them!" as the huge smashing Debo monster called out as he send multiple energy attack at Kyoryuzin, but the shield in his hand block the attacks from hitting them as they charge at him.

(Kyoryugers)

Pink blue and Red all made a swing motion with their left arm as they commit an attack.

(Battle field)

As Kyoryuzin made a, slash with its drill arm, then did a back flip and kicks the monster in its face.

As the battle rage on, as the monster try to get a hit in only to get block and counter as the drill part smash into the monsters face.

Soon enough the monster was getting piss as he fire a lot of energy blast at Kyoryuzin but it show it didn't cause much damage, but at the rate it was going, the best tactics was the… advance the other way.

(They're not retreating, they just going the other way)

Jumping from building to building then a tower to bounce off of then they lunch themselves in the sky.

As the monster was surprise, it was going to in a bigger surprise as what's about to happen.

(Kyoryugers)

As Red raise a fist, he said, "It's time to get rough, you two." "Alright, let's go!" as blue said with pink saying, "You got it!"

As they acted together crossing their arms they said, "Kyoryuzin, Brave finish!" as said that while bend their knee and reaching their arm s down like they were picking up dirt and thrown it around, they soon point their arms out like there were pointing a weapon.

(Kyoryuzin)

While still in the air, Kyoryuzin body glow with all three of the kyoryugers brave energy as it went to Gabutyra piece, Kyoryuzin roar out as it pointed Gabutyra head down at the monster as it show its mouth was building up energy.

As the energy reach its limit, it fire out Gabutyra's energy head, as it was shot out and down at the monster, its fang sank in as the monster said, "I've been flatten! Flatten flat!"

The monster fell back as it started to blow up, Kyoryuzin landed safely then turn from the blast then took tis victory stands with Gabutyra head open and growl.

(Kyoryugers)

As Red, Blue, and Pink came in, landed on the ground, all at once they took out their Gaburevolver, pops them, and then took out their Brave batteries going back to normal.

"Now that was brave," Shinji said as unaware to them Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu green were hiding while watching.

"Well I have to admit that was a major win for humanity," Asuka said as Duncan smiled.

"Yes and I guess Shinji makes a great leader, " Duncan said as Asuka nodded.

"Well red is traditionally the name of the leader of the Sentai," Asuka said as Shinji grinned.

"Yosh it's all for one and one for all," Shinji said making Asuka smile at Shinji's courage.

"Oh no, I forgot something… the Dino statue project is tomorrow, and people would be coming by to see it," Duncan said as he remember… he was the one smashed it.

Shinji smile and said, "leave that to me, I got something plan."

(The next day)

As people gather around with Shinji cover in dirt and saw dust, people were admiring the site as Shinji said, "One of my best works, with the kids help to make it one of a kind."

As on display was a wooden statue of Gabutyra, well carved with the kid painted it many color as a rainbow. The kids around were proud of their work, that took them a few hours to do, even a girl in a wheel chair with a paint brush in her hand and look to be her brother wearing a jock suit as he was happy to see his sister smiling.

Asuka with Duncan and his cousins as they look to the group as Duncan said, "I think I've figure out why they call him king." "People seem to love him," As Asuka said but then Setsuna said, "I think they call him king because he loyal to the people, putting their happiness in first, he's a man with a good heart."

Asuka was surprise at that with Duncan smile and said, "That better than I what I was thinking."

Rick was nearby as he saw what was happening then he went off somewhere, Leon was nearby as well with him carrying a cloth sheath practice sword as well as a book he was reader, as he look to the group saying "He is unusual, but I guess it's the good kind."

He walk off as well leaving the area, as the Shinji looked at his wooden Gabutyra statue, he said, "This place is more, better than I thought it would be." Oh how wish it could be that way, as fate can cruel.

(NERV H.Q)

As Ritsuko was reading the charts and level as well seeing the images of yesterday kyoryuger battle, as she said, "So they are related to the angels… but how?"

As the scanner show on the Kyoryuzin imprint, it says, 'Blue blood pattern 85%'. For Ritsuko, she knew the super sentai were supposed to be the heroes to the world, but with finding like this she said, "I need to report this."

She turn everything off as she walk out of her office, as she close the door and locked it.

(The next day)

Asuka was getting her uniform ready as she clip on the shirt and brush her hair a bit, she put in her hair clips and walk out of the room, she walk to the bathroom as she knock on it and said, "Shinji, are you done in their? I don't want to be late for school."

Shinji walk out with him trying to pull the crotch of his pants down as he said, "It's very close in down there, are you sure I'm supposed to wear this?"

Asuka look to Shinji as he wear the school uniform, she admits to herself, he does look good in it but now not the time to think like that as she said, "Yes, rules are rules, be lucky we can carrying our thing in our school bag"

As her bag was bugging out to show it was her Gaburevolver as it may not be well hidden, people couldn't tell what it is anyways.

"Fine, it just really uncomfortable," Shinji complains, as it was funny as he can handle monster, angel, and lot of other things, but he can't handle a school uniform.

Asuka just grab his hand and said, "Let just go." She drag him out the door, before Shinji reach back in the bathroom to grab his bag and as they went out the door, they said, "Bye Misato."

"You two be good at school," As she said while having her morning beer as she took a drink and let off she said, "Damn that good stuff."

(Later at school)

As class were getting started the teacher of the four kyoryuger were in started to announce, "Class, today we have a new student, as I like him to introduce himself to the class, come in."

As the teacher said as the doors open, Shinji started to walk through and stood in front of the class room he gave a V sigh and said, "Yo, I'm Shinji." as he put down his hand and put his fist to his chest as he said, "But people calls me King, you guy can do that too."

Everyone looked at Shinji skeptically as he wasn't someone you would see normally. That was when Toji recognized him. 'Isn't he that guy who helped with the Dinosaur statue?' he whispered as many student recognized Shinji from the center and already know his nickname was well earned.

Many more whispers were heard before the students accepted Shinji as another classmate with a big heart.

(TBC)

*Insert Fly Me to the Moon

ESKK: Hey finally got this out and trust me this was the longest chapter yet even I'm impressed. Ok well leave a review.


End file.
